Amadeus
by Bellzador
Summary: y vivieron felices para siempre... vaya forma de terminar un fantasioso cuento de hadas. La realidad es que el destino nos aguarda un futuro trágico y lleno de oscuridad o eso es lo que la vida nos da a entender, pero siempre hay algo que marca la diferencia porque detrás de una nube oscura llena de relámpagos alberga una pequeña luz llamada esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

¿Qué es el destino concretamente?

Si se nos diera la oportunidad de elegir ¿Qué es lo que escogeríamos exactamente? Hay muchas, no, miles opciones, infinitas podría decirse, podríamos elegir la felicidad en la vida. Podríamos elegir un empleo estable. Podríamos elegir una carrera. Podríamos elegir una familia. Podríamos elegir ser reconocidos en todo el mundo. Una excelente salud. Legar y asegurar tu futuro... Pero ciertamente no todo se puede obtener en esta vida, ¿Y las razones? No las hay, porque no existen razones para explicar tal cosa. Después de todo el destino siempre tiene algo planeado para ti.

Y es que a veces el destino puede estar en tu favor o en tu contra…

Una joven cuyo don el cual le permitía controlar el frio le fue obsequiado, ciertamente ella nunca ambiciono nada en su vida pero acaso ¿podría considerarse una bendición? Si nos tuviéramos que ponernos en el lugar de ella seguramente diríamos que no, ¿De qué le servía ese don si solo lograba lastimar a otros? el saber que jamás podrías volver a convivir con tu hermana por temor de hacerle daño, es algo sumamente desgarrador. Muchos podrían decir que el nacer con ese don le daría muchos privilegios, pero la verdad era otra, pago un alto precio al portar un poder de esa magnitud y ese era la absoluta soledad envuelta en un destino cruel.

Pero el destino a veces puede darte la espalda y a veces puede mostrarte la luz.

Y justo cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, hubo una luz de su hermana. Todo pudo solucionarse gracias al firme deseo de su hermana menor por recuperarle, por volver a reavivar esos maravillosos momentos como cuando eran niñas. Fue gracias al deseo y a la perseverancia de la persona que formaba como su única familia y sobre todo el profundo amor que ella le tenía, al final de cuentas aprendió que todo lo que ella deseaba estaba frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo, lo irónico era que solo era cuestión de ella cambiar ese ambiente sombrío el cual rodeaba el castillo de Arendelle.

Quizás todo mundo puede pensar que cualquiera podría alcanzar su; "vivieron felices para siempre". Pero desgraciadamente no es así. En la vida real no existe tal; "hermosa blasfemia".

Y es que no todas las personas tienen su vida como un cuento de hadas hermoso cuya historia no puede tener un gran inicio. Pero para esto nos remontaremos en las lejanías de Arendelle, su nombre... Era Bourtange, ¿Que era? un curioso pueblo que tenía una cosa que lo hacía especial y único, alejado de cualquier monarquía y de cualquier territorio noble. Sus casas, parques y huertos le daban la forma de una estrella y si te adentrabas a él, podrías asegurar de que este pueblo era mágico donde todos tus sueños podrían hacerse realidad.

Aunque no era un pueblo muy grande y tampoco sin muchos pobladores. De hecho las personas que Vivian ahí eran simples campesinos, humildes, pero gozaban de felicidad y tenían un gran corazón. Sus tierras eran las más fértiles y verdes que ni siquiera un reino vasto le hacía competencia pese a los kilómetros cuadrados que abarcaría un reino entero, sus cosechas, eran las más deseadas en todo el mundo. Generalmente se podría apreciar que el cielo estaba de un brillante azul, completamente despejado, parecía que ninguna tormenta hubiese asolado ese lugar tan mágico, los chozas o casas de ahí alojaban a una familia de campesinos, cada hogar era conformado con un padre, una madre y sus hijos, junto con una pequeña huerta en sus jardines traseros.

Durante esa época en donde aquel pequeño pueblo estaba en sus días dorados, el rey Agdar había tomado posesión de la corona de Arendelle y unos meses más tarde tuvieron a su primogénita, un día en el que la historia de Arendelle había dado un giro inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo había recibido una gran bendición, gracias al producto del gran amor que se tenían el rey Agdar y la reina Idun nació una princesa de cabello rubio platinado, el legado del rey y dentro de un futuro no muy lejano, la siguiente que tomaría el trono. Pero lo que la hacía especial es que había nacido con un don: el poder de dominar las nieves y el frio.

La princesa Elsa.

Pero quien iba a imaginarse que al igual que el rey Agdar y su esposa, en una de las chozas de aquel pueblo, unos campesinos tendrían la misma dicha de experimentar el maravilloso regalo y bendición como la supone el traer un hijo al mundo, que si bien no marco la importancia de un acontecimiento importante en la historia eso no quería decir que la enorme felicidad que sentían aquellos humildes campesinos significaba mucho para ellos.

Porque traer al hijo al mundo es una bendición.

No hubo fuegos artificiales, ni miles de espectadores vitoreando aquel acontecimiento, ni siquiera hubo un acompañamiento musical acorde a la situación. Pero era algo que significaba mucho para esa pequeña familia que apenas estaba formándose

Ahora mismo podemos apreciar como un hombre que no pasaba la edad de los 25 años corría de forma desesperada evitando con una sorprendente destreza chocar con cualquier vendedor o transeúnte que pasaba por ahí, al llegar a la humilde choza arremetió contra la puerta, prácticamente arrancándola de sus bisagras y cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Al levantarse con algo de dolor por el golpe provocado pudo escuchar una melodiosa risita femenina, fijo la mirada y se encontró con una mujer de su misma edad. La mujer tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba la típica vestimenta de una ama de casa, un par de pendientes en las orejas, llevaba una bincha en su cabello de color negro oscuro largo, una sonrisa brillante y alegre en sus labios mientras que acariciaba suavemente su vientre abultado, todo indicaba que él bebe que crecía en su interior iba a nacer en cualquier momento.

—Siempre tienes una nueva forma de sorprenderme. —Comento de una forma divertida, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que en estos momentos hacía, pero de cierto modo le había causado gracia el alboroto que al parecer su esposo había armado para entrar a su hogar.

Ese comentario sonó más a burla que a reproche, ¿Y cómo lo supo? Pues digamos que conocía muy bien a la mujer con quien contrajo matrimonio y ahora mismo podía apostar las pocas monedas de cobre que traía consigo que su esposa estaba tomándole el pelo, y eso lo noto perfectamente, pues a lo lejos se podía apreciar esa sonrisa burlona que traía su esposa, así que como buen marido decidió seguirle el juego.

—Pero que dices, si eso es lo que más te gusto de mí —La mujer alzo una ceja—. No puedes tratarme injustamente —Replico haciendo un mohín.

—Has llegado temprano. —Tras soltar una ligera risa, la mujer había cambiado la conversación esta vez mostrando seriedad y sorpresa, normalmente su marido estaba trabajando en un amplio huerto de berenjenas por lo tanto requería horas extras para que los retoños crecieran.

—Oh pero claro —Comento meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¡No lo vas a creer!— Exclamó el hombre acervándose a la cama donde ella se encontraba recostada y la abrazó por la cintura mientras que recostaba su cabeza sobre el estómago de la mujer —¡Me han dado cuatro días libres!

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó la mujer con clara ilusión en su tono de voz e inmediatamente su respuesta vino en forma de un asentimiento—. Eso es maravilloso.

—Nada me impedirá ver a mi hijo nacer —El efusivo campesino se levantó de la pequeña cama que le situó justo frente a su amada esposa, y la tomó con alegría por sus pequeños hombros. Iba a cargarla y a girarla cual carrusel en un parque de diversiones por la emoción que le embargaba, hasta que recordó que ella estaba en su etapa final de gestación, por lo tanto no debía sobre exaltarla pues sería perjudicial para él bebe.

Su esposa de repente sintió un dolor infernal en el vientre, a los pocos segundos se escuchó el ruido de un líquido cayendo de una forma pesada y al mismo tiempo en cámara lenta como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en un instante. El campesino sabía lo que eso significaba, muy pronto su pequeño hijo llegaría al mundo.

—Querido... La fuente, se me ha roto la fuente. —Gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre la bronceada piel de la mujer—. El bebé ya viene…

Quedo estancado al oír esas palabras. Estaba rígido y algo tembloroso. Alarmado por la revelación de su esposa, el campesino en cuestión de segundo salió de la pequeña choza donde vivían para alertar a uno de los médicos del pueblo, tras la conmoción los dos hombres entraron de improvisto a la casa donde la mujer tenía señales de estar sufriendo un dolor tremendo, tras los preparativos previos para el parto la mujer en estos momentos se encontraba pujando.

—Ya falta poco. —Animaba el doctor a la adolorida campesina quien nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida—. Siga así.

La mujer rechinaba los dientes para no gritar mientras cerraba los ojos. El sudor se incrementaba cada vez más en su piel. Respiraba con su boca aceleradamente. Era un dolor inexplicable. Al transcurrir mas tiempo durante el proceso del parto empezó a gritar de una manera tan terrorífica que sentía que su garganta se destrozaba a cada grito. Estaba sufriendo demasiado.

—Eso intento ─Respondió con dificultad y algo de optimismo después de soltar un último alarido, mientras se hundía en las almohadas que la mantenían cómoda. Aunque intentaba aparentar seguridad por dentro se sentía débil, exhausta, adolorida, pero sobre todo, aterrada. No se sentía capaz de traer al bebé al mundo.

—Anel…—murmuró el campesino preocupado—, tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

La mujer escuchando con atención a su esposo apretó el agarre de su mano mientras susurraba de nuevo el nombre de su amado de forma débil pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te rindas... Tienes que esforzarte más, yo creo en ti ─Animo el hombre quien en ningún momento se había separado de su amada esposa, no lo negaba, le dolía verla en ese estado.

Él tenía razón; debía esforzarse más; debía hacerlo por su bebé; debía traerlo al mundo. Y entonces pujo... pujo tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieron obedeciendo en todo momento las indicaciones del doctor.

Luego de unos dolorosos y extenuantes minutos al fin había acabado. Aquella presión que sintió en su bajo abdomen durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido, así también, como el pequeño ser que habitó su vientre por 9 maravillosos meses… lo supo al escuchar su potente llanto retumbar en las paredes de la pequeña choza.

—Felicidades, es un niño muy saludable.

—Por favor… deme a mi pequeño ─Pidió la mujer en un tono apenas audible mientras que el doctor al terminar de examinar al infante y de limpiarlo adecuadamente le dejo al bebe en sus brazos, la mujer no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por el gran regalo que acababan de recibir, su hijo estaba ahí, su hijo había nacido.

En cuanto al hombre, este se mantenía estático era la primera vez que había presenciado algo como eso y la experiencia fue muy hermosa en su humilde opinión, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban se acercó tímidamente hacia su esposa y su hijo.

—Es idéntico a ti —Le dijo la mujer aun sin apartar la vista de su hijo—. Esperemos que solo sea en lo físico… —A pesar de que se encuentre en ese estado debilitado a causa del parto aun no dejaba de lado su sentido del humor, no pudo evitarlo, le saco una sonrisa al ahora padre de familia.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a llamarlo? —Preguntó curioso mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del bebé.

—Bueno, ya que es una copia viviente de ti, sugiero un nombre parecido al tuyo… —Levantó la vista y observó a su esposo de manera sonriente. ─ Qué te parece si le ponemos Caden.

—Caden... —El pareció meditarlo un poco ─. Es un nombre muy serio si me lo preguntas.

—Pero me encanta —La mujer le miro a los ojos esperando la aprobación de su esposo.

Después de meditarlo por algunos segundos al parecer decidió acceder.

—Tienes razón, es un buen nombre ─El campesino se acercó a su esposa la besó. Se amaban con locura… su hijo era la prueba de ello.

─Mi niño lindo ─La mujer beso la cabeza del infante recién nacido─. Te vamos a amar con todo nuestro corazón, sin importar qué, aunque tengamos al mundo contra nosotros te amaremos por siempre, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado hijo.

Ahora eran una familia Feliz, las cosas no serían fáciles pero ellos al igual que los reyes de Arendelle tenían lo que más anhelaban, una familia y eso era invaluable.

* * *

7 años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Durante ese tiempo ocurrieron muchas cosas entre ellas un acontecimiento que marco la vida de las hermanas de Arendelle aquel accidente en el cual provoco que la pequeña Elsa se aislara del mundo. Había herido a su hermana.

" _Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver…"_

Palabras que repercutieron mucho en una alma atormentada de la pequeña Elsa, asimilando la idea de que ella era un monstruo que no merecía existir, alguien cuyo don pasó a ser una maldición, sola en el mundo, sin nadie que la consolara, sin ningún amigo verdadero, por temor a lastimarlo, estaba condenada por el destino y atada a un futuro que no deseo, quería externar esa zozobra que anidaba en su corazón pero no tenía a nadie.

" _No has de abrir tu corazón"_

El destino puede ser cruel…

* * *

—Vamos Anel, son sólo unos niños, no seas tan dura con ellos... ─Intentaba interceder el hombre de la familia a favor de sus dos angelitos manteniendo una sonrisa de entusiasmo pero era claro que hablaba con cautela y cuidando mucho tacto, tratando de apaciguar a su iracunda esposa. Pero eso era una proeza demasiado difícil por no decir imposible

— ¡Como puedes decir eso Edward! ¡Tú siempre estas tomándote todo a la ligera! ¿No ves la gravedad de esta situación? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Cuando sean grandes van a convertirse en unos delincuentes! ─Gritaba la mujer campesina ahora conocida como Anel quien se encontraba sumamente alterada, tanto así que daba escalofríos.

—Perdón mama...

—No, esta vez no me van engañar aunque pongan ojos de borrego a medio morir. ─Siseó con coraje y ambos niños decidieron que lo mejor era callarse—. Y lo mismo va para ti Edward, ya no vas a consecuentarlos tanto, tu les has dado demasiadas libertades y por eso ahora se comportan como tal. —El hombre asentía cohibido frente a los reproches de su esposa—. Así que más vale que pienses en una manera para castigarles adecuadamente por lo ocurrido —Sentencio inmediatamente su esposa con ambas manos sobre la cadera, aun visiblemente molesta.

—D-de acuerdo, lo que tú digas querida.

Después de meditarlo durante un par de minutos y con la mirada hacia el techo en clara señal de actitud reflexiva, el hombre de la casa tuvo una idea. Dando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y tras chasquear los dedos externo una posible alternativa para tranquilizar a su esposa.

—Lo tengo ¿Qué te parece si me llevo los niños a trabajar en el huerto? Tal vez así, aprendan a asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos y sobre todo aprendan lo que es ganarse la vida.

Su proposición pareció apaciguar bastante el enojo de Anel, además siempre le demostraba a su esposa que el sería un buen padre, por lo que no tuvo ninguna objeción y acepto gustosa.

Por otro lado, los dos pequeños escucharon con horror el castigo que propuso su padre. Era casi imposible siquiera lograr pensar con los estridentes gritos de su madre daba a los cuatro vientos, los dos inminentemente se mandaron miradas nerviosas el uno al otro creyendo que era el fin de todo.

Después de un pequeño intercambio de insultos, evidentemente a esa edad los niños se culpaban de todo por cualquier travesura que hacían, pero ellos tenian un lazo fuerte que los unía como hermanos al igual que las hijas del rey de Arendelle. Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, analizando la ridiculez que habían hecho. Esta vez, definitivamente habían llegado demasiado lejos. Pero luego de unos segundos, se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, como si supieran exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando.

—Oye Caden ¿Viste como quedo su negocio? Admite que eso estuvo genial… ─Lejos de reflexionar, el menor de los dos se mostraba complacido por su reciente hazaña, si así se le podía llamar.

—Es cierto, debiste ver su cara. —Comento el mayor de los dos alegremente por el suceso ocurrido, los dos chicos por un momento se olvidaron de asunto y recordaron con orgullo lo que hicieron en esta mañana.

─ _Ya verán cuando ponga mis manos sobre ustedes par de mocosos, desearan no haber nacido._

 _Dos niños corrían a toda velocidad por los callejones estrechos del pueblo, siendo perseguidos por un hombre mayor en penosas condiciones,_ _su ropa se encontraba completamente pintada de color rosa, la pipa que estaba siempre presente en su boca parecía haber pasado por una pequeña explosión debido a que solo le había faltado la mitad. ¿La causa de la persecución? simple, su puesto de valijas estaba manchado con un líquido de extraña procedencia, se le hacía inconcebible que estas atrocidades fueron perpetradas por dos niños d años respectivamente._

 _En varias ocasiones el hombre estuvo a punto de atraparlos, pero ellos escapaban magistralmente,_ _evitando a los civiles mientras lo hacían. El primer niño era un muchacho de cabello negro ojos verdes como el jade y una tez bronceada, llevaba unos pantalones de color verde y una playera de campesino color gris._

 _El otro era un niño de cabello castaño, este niño era dos años mayor que el primero, la diferencia es que el otro tenía ojos dorados tan intensos como una montaña de doblones de oro._

— _Atrápanos si puedes ─Reto el mayor de los dos en medio de carcajadas mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba un bote de pintura rosa y en su mano izquierda una brocha._

— _Si atrápanos._

 _Ambos niños reían, no había nada mejor que una travesura en pleno día, se sentían los reyes del mundo, ambos creyeron haber despistado al hombre tras esconderse en un callejón, sin embargo se llevaron una gran sorpresa..._

Y así fue como terminaron de esa forma, pillados por alguien más, después de todo, los niños que hacen travesuras reciben siempre su castigo.

Al día siguiente Edward levanto a los dos infantes y a altas horas de la mañana fueron a un amplio campo de cultivo y comenzaron a trabajar en los huertos, el pacientemente les explico cómo debían sembrarse las plantas y como almacenar los frutos y verduras obtenidos, de esa forma aquellos chiquillos ociosos aprendieron como era ganarse la vida en el ámbito de la agricultura. Posteriormente habían pasado más de 4 horas y Edward como buen padre que es, decidió traerles agua fresca para sus dos hijos quienes aún se quitaban los restos de tierra de su rostro.

Aprovechando que su padre se había ido, ambos infantes se miraron cómplices como si fueran a llevar a cabo un crimen, esperaron a que su padre estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y fue ahí donde se les ocurrió una idea al mayor de los dos.

─ ¿Una carrera hasta el claro?

No hizo falta una respuesta, pues con solo ver la sonrisa traviesa del menor tuvo suficiente.

* * *

— ¡No es justo, hiciste trampa! ¡Sabías que te iba a ganar! ─Recriminó el pequeño Caden bastante molesto, mientras retiraba los escombros de tierra encima de él y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

Viéndose perdedor de la carrera, el pequeño Josef como un buen ganador sintió la necesidad de hacer trampa y lanzó una pequeña piedra a los pies de su hermano mayor, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que de forma inminente se cayera de cara al suelo.

—No dijiste que no se podía hacer trampa ─Fue todo lo que le contestó con una sonrisa burlona mientras le sacaba la lengua. Pero antes de que Caden pudiese contestarle algo más, el menor de los dos hermanos le hizo una petición—. Oye, aquí no hay nadie, haz la magia, haz la magia.

Aunque sonara increíble, el niño con el nombre de Caden al igual que la princesa Elsa había nacido con un don, el don de controlar el calor y el fuego, solo que su magia tenía el efecto contrario, pues a diferencia de la princesa Elsa, su magia era totalmente inofensiva. El chico dejo su enojo de lado, miro a todas partes y extendiendo su palma derecha salió una pequeña flama que se agrandaba y se achicaba.

Viendo satisfecho la expresión de su hermano comenzó a hacer malabares con su poder tal cual bufón de circo se tratase, sin embargo el fuego que el creaba no se sentía caliente y tampoco era peligroso ya que Josef meses por accidente había tocado una de las llamas de su hermano, pero estas no le hicieron daño alguno.

Después de una exhibición de fuegos artificiales por cortesía de Caden, ambos hermanos estaban descansando.

—Oye, mira lo que tengo —Ignorando las quejas de su hermano menor debido a que no hizo más trucos con el fuego que creaba, de su pantalón había sacado una hoja de papel, que a pesar de haber trabajado mucho en aquel campo de siembra esta se mantenía en perfectas condiciones—¿Sabes cómo se llama esto?

El menor de los dos se quedó embobado mientras veía la ilustración del mar, infinito y hermoso, después de unos minutos de intriga negó con la cabeza, era un niño después de todo.

—Se llama Mar —Empezó su explicación con una amplia sonrisa pero luego de ver como su hermano prestaba más atención de la cuenta continuo—, según este papel el mar es una masa de agua muy, muy grande, infinito, muchos dicen que si te adentras dentro de él puedes encontrar un nuevo mundo. Y también hay corrientes del mar que se llaman olas dicen que es fascinante.

Para ambos niños el saber sobre aquel dato interesante despertó una gama de sensaciones indescriptiblemente fascinantes y es que el mar representa muchas cosas. Amar. Olvidar. Respirar y sobre todo cerrar los ojos y soñar. Era recordar las cosas maravillosas que suceden una vez en la vida para dejarse llevar por la paz.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto el pequeño Josef emocionado por la explicación de su hermano mayor, este asintió—. Es increíble ¿Y lo has visto tú?

Éste parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de contestar: —No, jamás lo he visto —Su respuesta pareció desilusionar a su hermano, este al ver su semblante decidió hacerle una promesa— ¡Pero te prometo que cuando seamos grandes lo veremos juntos!

— ¡Lo dices en serio! —Caden asintió— ¡Genial!

El mayor de los dos inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo ─Me encantaria ir a ese lugar ─Dijo Caden tirándose al césped.

—A mí también ─ Respondió Joseph imitando la acción de su hermano, ambos quedaron observabdo las nubes.

—Bueno... hay que regresar si no papa se va a dar cuenta de que nos escapamos y nos castigara otra vez —Declaró Caden antes de ponerse de pie y ayudar a su hermano a hacer lo mismo, viendo que muy pronto la puesta de sol se pondría, ambos infantes decidieron ir a donde estaban trabajando con su padre.

Horas después, el sol había comenzado a descender hace un rato, pero aún había luz más que suficiente para estar afuera. Edward estaba trabajando en los campos junto al resto de los campesinos tal y como había estado haciendo desde que sus hijos se habían ido a quien sabe dónde. A decir verdad estaba empezando a sentirse muy cansado después de todo este ARDUO trabajo, el sudor cubriendo totalmente su cuerpo era prueba de ello. "Pero hay que ganarse la vida" pensó él con una ligera risa y más porque tenía a una linda familia a quienes debía de alimentar y cuidar.

Pasaron los minutos en que se estaba poniendo el sol, el humilde campesino de ojos esmeralda siguió arando la tierra con su rastrillo sin detenerse por un sólo segundo, plantaba algunos árboles de chile y unos cuantos cultivos de zanahoria, pero claro, esto lo hacía con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que mostraba en su reflejo lo feliz que era viviendo esta vida, una sonrisa que reflejaba que por fin no le haría falta nada...

Pero por dentro algo le inquietaba.

Sintió algo en el aire, algo...frío, oscuro y hasta me atrevería decir que siniestro, por un instante detuvo sus actividades en la agricultura para observar el cielo, que como siempre, se veía tan azul e infinito, pero aun así sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar, pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar?

Convencido de su analogía, decidió dejarlo por hoy, bien dicen que aquel que trabaja demasiado no está bien de sus facultades. Mientras volvían a su casa, saludando a sus vecinos de vez en cuando y esquivando a los niños que pasaban corriendo al jugar, en ese instante sintió la inquietante sensación empezando a ganar fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, pero hizo un esfuerzo mayor para mantenerlo a raya y no permitir que su expresión sonriente se fuera abajo.

Pero debía disimular, no podía permitir que su amada esposa estuviera intranquila y dejándola con la sospecha que le estuviese ocultando algo…

—Porque siento que algo va a ocurrir el día de hoy —Edward dejó de trabajar de forma abrupta y se enderezó para mirar los alrededores. Al parecer nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, todo se mantenía en silencio, un inquietante silencio. Quizás era producto del estrés, no había otra explicación lógica.

—Es una tontería —Rio un momento por ese desliz de paranoia que manifestó hace unos instantes.

— ¡AUXILIO!

Antes de reaccionar una flecha se había clavado en su brazo.

— ¡Edward! —Gritó uno de las campesinas asustada por lo que acababa de suceder. El campesino reprimió sus ganas de gritar y quito de forma brusca el objeto con el que fue herido. El campesino rápidamente se sentó derecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor debido al brazo herido, y se puso de pie lo más pronto que pudo. — ¡Salgan de aquí! —Le grito el campesino de forma histérica. Esto era grave. Sus hijos corrían peligro y aun no los encontraba

La mujer no perdió el tiempo y se marchó inmediatamente del lugar. Edward al ver el panorama, dio un pequeño vistazo al pueblo. Sus ojos se agrandaron mucho al ver que ahora había unos caballeros con armaduras desconocidas y unos copos de nieve al centro entrando a la humilde aldea, atacando a los aterrorizados habitantes e incendiando casas.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Se tomó la cabeza intentando comprender porque pasaba esto, no, no debía quebrarse, ¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo importante era salvar a su mujer y a sus dos hijos! ¡Eso era lo que importaba!, sin embargo al sentir que sus hijos se habían desaparecido sintió que se les paraba el corazón fijo su vista hacia donde quedaba su casa.

Todo el pueblo ya estaba cubierto en llamas y el cielo se había vuelto casi totalmente negro gracias a la mezcla del descenso del sol y todo el humo, pero aun así la aterradora escena podía apreciarse bastante bien. Ahí, sentado en medio del fuego cubriendo el suelo y su casa incendiándose, estaba sus hijos. El pequeño Caden no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar mientras observaba todo a su alrededor con miedo, abrazando a su hermano menor con mucha fuerza en un intento de protección.

Estos soldados si es que podían ser llamados así clavaron un estandarte de peto metálico con un símbolo de copo de nieve como escudo y levantado sus lanzas de madera con punta de metálica motivados para llevar a cabo , tras el sonar de un cuerno de guerra inmediatamente uno a uno aquellos hombres desalmados comenzaron a arremeter contra la gente quien se mantenía en estado del shock por el evento catastrófico que estaba ocurriendo, estos empuñando sus lanzas a todos los que observaron minutos atrás. no tuvieron dificultades ni tampoco sentimientos en perforar la carne de los allí presentes y tras dos o tres empalados o al ver su lanza era ocupada por suficientes cuerpos agonizantes que desesperadamente trataban de sacar de sus cuerpos el pedazo de madera que les aprisionaba dejaban caer dicha lanza para que otros soldados les rematasen al tomar de su cintura una espada recta de color gris con la que seguían su carnicería…

Aquella gente humilde no pudo defenderse de sus picas que atravesaban con facilidad las ropas de tela que usaban como vestuario agropecuario, sin esfuerzo alguno los soldados ganaban mas terreno, los campecinos incapaces de poder defenderse no ofrecian resistencia alguna a las filosas armas que atravesaban sus cuerpos con suma facilidad, incluso tras unos minutos un conjunto de arqueros logro lisiar a varios de los que intentaban huir del lugar mientras que al mismo tiempo en esas flechas les prendían fuego para propagar más la destrucción.

Después de dar por concluida aquella introducción, apareció otra división de hombres sobre caballos, soldados enfundados en la misma armadura poco a poco empezaban a tomar formación para continuar con aquella carnicería, estos aguardaban que más tropas reforzasen las formaciones esperando ordenes mientras que varios soldados empezaban a apilar cadáveres en las entradas del pueblo conocido como Bourtange.

— ¡En nombre de la reina de las nieves! ¡Declaramos la conquista y dominio sobre ustedes bárbaros salvajes! —Los soldados elevaron sus armas en perfecta sincronía— ¡Larga vida a la reina! ¡Larga vida al imperio!

Tras un grito de júbilo se desplegó en su totalidad la armada allí reunida a lo largo de pueblo y desplegándose en secciones de infantería y caballería comenzaron a destruir aquel lugar mágico.

" _Y es que a veces el destino puede ser mucho más cruel con otras personas"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, pertenece a los estudios de Walt Disney.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Below freezing point.**

Impotencia y terror.

Eran los dos únicos sentimientos visibles en los rostros de Caden y Josef al ver como su pequeño hogar estaba siendo consumido por las llamas creadas por unos desalmados soldados quienes hacían su brutal labor de imponer su dominio.

" _Que ninguno de esos sucios salvajes quede vivo"_ eran lo que vociferaba el capitán quien dirigía a las tropas en medio del fulgor de la batalla o en este caso de la masacre que ocurría en estos momentos. Al notar como los campesinos comenzaban a dispersarse por los alrededores procedieron a sus arqueros arrojar flechas que herían a quienes se habían dispersado, gracias a la puntería de los arqueros rápidamente los campesinos sobrevivientes comenzaron a caer debido a la cantidad ridícula de flechas que salían volando de los cielos. Al ser una tarea bastante fácil la conquista de este pueblo supuso una completa decepción para el comandante mas no importaba, pues los salvajes comenzaban a caer rápidamente en cuestión de segundos y la conquista se consumaría en ese mismo día.

El campesino al que le correspondía el nombre de Edward había encontrado a sus dos pequeños y por razones del destino estos aún no habían sido divisados por los soldados atacantes, así que rogando en silencio procedió a llevarse a sus dos pequeños hacia su cabaña esperando a que su esposa también sobreviviera.

Después de unos interminables 30 minutos de infierno el ejército de la reina de las nieves se dividió en varios grupos para comer según su estatus social en aquel improvisado campamento que montaron a inmediaciones del pueblo mientras que con sonrisas y palabras de aliento expresaban su orgullo por la masacre que estaban llevando a cabo.

Aquellos guerreros de noble linaje se preguntaban cuántas esclavos podrían llevarse tras la campaña a sus villas, de cómo podrían disfrutar del cuerpo de las esclavas en las frías noches de invierno o como las venderían por altos precios entre sus familiares a los barones, además también planeaban como intercambiarlas a futuro cuando dichas féminas una vez que ya no pudiesen complacerlos y se aburriesen de sus flácidos cuerpos por alguna retribución menor.

Sin embargo, mientras unos soldados comían otros se daban la tarea de "terminar el trabajo"; Edward observo en dirección donde había provenido aquella voz y sus ojos se agrandaron con terror puro cuando vieron a un tipo alto de cabellera suelta con una armadura de oro con detalles finos y diamantes cubriendo sus manos señalando a sus hijos tras vociferar la orden a un par de soldados que estaban a ambos lados. Edward pudo sentir cómo su mente se ponía en blanco y su visión se pintaba de rojo al ver a esos salvajes dirigirse con intensiones asesinas hacia sus dos amados hijos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba posicionado entre los niños y aquellos soldados con una expresión de ira intensa. Su agarre en el rastrillo se apretó mucho y sin temor alguno soltó un golpe ascendente con suficiente fuerza para mandar a los dos soldados volando de regreso al punto donde se encontraba aquel señor que a simple vista podría ser un caballero noble, aquel sujeto reprimió de forma severa a sus soldados, pues consideraba inadmisible que dos soldados que se supone fueron entrenados por caballeros excepcionales fuesen humillados por aquel campesino desnutrido y alfeñique.

─ ¡Váyanse lejos, ahora! ─Ordenó aquel campesino en un tono firme que no dejaba espacio para discusiones. Anel no quería irse sin su marido, pero sabía de antemano que sus hijos son su más grande prioridad así que, con todo el dolor en su corazón, recogió tomo a sus dos retoños y huyo de pueblo mientras que su marido ganaba un poco de tiempo para que su familia lograra escapar.

─ ¡PAPAAAAA! ─ El pequeño Caden grito de forma lastimera producto de la enorme impotencia, negándose profundamente a abandonar a su padre, sin embargo no pudo protestar ya que Anel lo había tomado de las manos y se lo llevo hacia los bosques profundos directamente de esa forma buscando despistar a los soldados y a su sus dos hijos tuvieran una oportunidad de sobrevivir aunque fuese efímera. Edward soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó los pasos de su pareja gradualmente desaparecer en la distancia y dirigió toda su atención los responsables de atentar con la vida de sus hijos, asesinándolos con la mirada y preparando su rastrillo, sabiendo perfectamente cuales iban a ser los resultados.

─ ¡No tenemos tiempo para estás tonterías! ¡Todos ustedes persigan a los mugrosos salvajes que escaparon! ¡No debe quedar nadie en este pueblo insignificante! ─Exclamó furioso aquel caballero noble al observar que aquellos salvajes escaparon prácticamente en sus narices. El campesino sintió su sangre arder tanto después de oír las palabras del psicópata caballero noble que casi pensó que ahora tenía lava fluyendo dentro de sus venas.

─ ¡DESGRACIADO! ─Edward rugió, poniéndose en una posición de pelea improvisada con su rastrillo─. NO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES A MI FAMILIA.

─ ¿Quieres apostar sucio salvaje? ─Dijo aquel sujeto, mostrando una sonrisa cruel. Le parecía gracioso encontrar resistencia de aquel miserable sabiendo perfectamente que lo unoco que les esperaba era la muerte, pero siempre que iba a varias de sus cruzadas se encontraba con un idiota creyendo poder defender a su familia, que patético. Al término de la oración, el iracundo campesino cargo contra aquel despiadado sujeto, en su rostro se veía la determinación por proteger a su familia de este lunático. La malévola sonrisa de aquel sujeto aumento de tamaño ante la visión del campesino acercándose rápidamente a él, levantó su mano para indicarle a sus lacayos que no atacaran. Justo cuando Edward alzó su arma sobre su cabeza para atacar a su enemigo, aquel "caballero" le dio una estocada con su espada y exitosamente apuñaló a Edward justo en el corazón.

Los ojos de Edward se pusieron enormes mientras su cuerpo entraba en shock debido a la herida infligida, provocando que soltara el rastrillo, y dio un corto grito ahogado en el momento que aquel sujeto despiadado extrajo la hoja de su cuerpo─. Que poca cosa resultaste ser, salvaje miserable ─Con sumo cinismo comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras veía al pobre campesino caer al suelo sobre su cara ahogándose con su propia sangre como si no fuera más que un saco de papas. Edward había muerto pero al menos consiguió tiempo para que su familia escapara.

─ ¡¿Y ustedes dos están esperando?! ¡Vayan al bosque y acaben a los que escaparon! ─Ordenó con voz firme, silenciando a sus hombres al instante, de este modo ya quería acabar con la conquista para regresar a su reino por la fama y gloria que le esperaban.

─ ¡Sí, mi Lord! ─ Ambos soldados respondieron al unísono y luego montaron sus caballos para dar inicio a la persecución. Mientras tanto el caballero noble poso su atención a otra cuadrilla de soldados quienes aún tenían dificultades para acabar con los salvajes que se refugiaban adentro, iba a seguir a sus hombres para perseguir a la mujer que escapo con sus dos hijos, pero lo pensó mejor por algo había estatus así que dejo que los hombres de menor jerarquía hicieran el trabajo sucio.

─Barbaros salvajes teman y supliquen piedad, el imperio de la gloriosa reina de las nieves ha venido a conquistarlos, ríndanse o mueran ─saco su espada y le hablo a las tropas─ ¡Nuestros hermanos se han ganado un breve descanso tras una escaramuza, pero ya es hora de que nosotros ganemos el nuestro!

Y siguió su camino de conquista.

* * *

─Pss, pss… Elsa – Llamó Anna mientras se encaramaba sobre ella─. ¡Elsa!, ¡Despierta, despierta, ya no duermas! – Insistió moviéndola una y otra vez.

─ Mmm, Anna… vuelve a dormir… - Murmuró sin ánimo de seguirle la corriente a su hermana.

─Ya no quiero, el cielo despierto y yo también… ¡Ahora tenemos que jugar!

─ Pues vete a jugar sola… - Respondió dando media vuelta en su cama y empujando a Anna al suelo.

La pequeña hizo un puchero, las cosas no estaban resultando como esperaba, pero no se daría por vencida, pues como había dicho el sol había despertado y ella también lo hacía ¡Tenían que jugar a como diera lugar! Pero ¿Cómo despertarla? Muy fácil, pues había una sola cosa que era irresistible para Elsa y eso eran los muñecos de nieve, cada vez que ella le pedía uno a Elsa ella accedía casi de inmediato. Nuevamente se trepó en la cama de su hermana, se aproximó a su rostro mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Preguntó con evidente entusiasmo en la voz.

La respuesta de Elsa no se hizo esperar, pues al escuchar las palabras mágicas despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambas niñas corrieron por los pasillos del palacio como hacían de costumbre hasta llegar al salón donde siempre jugaban, apenas estaba amaneciendo pues no se encontraron a nadie en el camino.

— ¡Haz tu magia, haz tu magia, Elsa! – Exigió dando incontables saltitos.

La princesa le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara, de inmediato comenzó a mover sus manos y el corazón de Anna ya estaba desbocado cuando observó esos pequeños puntos de luz azul y brillante que siempre aparecían antes que se formara la escarcha de nieve que tanto admiraba.

— ¿Lista? – Preguntó Elsa antes de enviar su poder hacia el techo de la habitación en forma de escarcha para que comenzara a nevar, al hacer esto Anna empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de ella emocionada por la magia de su hermana y agitando sus manos como un pájaro, riendo libre de cualquier preocupación.

—Mira esto – Señaló mientras se levantaba un poco el camisón para que Anna pudiera ver su pie.

De inmediato dio un paso fuerte y el suelo se congeló, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes, pero nunca había podido hacerlo tan rápido, sin duda alguna su poder estaba creciendo con ella. Lo que vino luego fue sólo diversión y más diversión, Anna no sabía patinar en el hielo por lo que se apoyó en Elsa quién con su ráfaga de magia se impulsó muchas veces, luego hicieron entre ambas un muñeco de nieve.

─ Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos – Dijo Elsa mientras hacía que el muñeco de nieve se moviera.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Te amo Olaf! —Exclamó con alegría Anna antes de intentar rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos. Y de inmediato ambas princesas comenzaron a impulsarse otra vez con ayuda de su magia. El tiempo transcurrió feliz y sereno, entre más juegos y diversión, Anna quiso saltar montes de nieve pero Elsa que ya estaba cansada se resistió un poco en complacerla.

—Vamos, sólo una vez y luego iremos a dormir… por favor, Elsa…

—Está bien, pero sólo una vez, mañana no es día libre.

Elsa extendió las manos hacia el frente y de inmediato un pequeño montículo de nieve apareció, su pequeña hermana saltó sobre él y luego hacia el frente, Elsa rápidamente conjuró otro montículo, y otro más grande, y otro aún más grande, Anna seguía saltando hacia el frente sin parar, cada vez más rápido.

— ¡Espera, Anna, no tan rápido! – Exclamó alarmada y sin darse cuenta resbaló hacia atrás.

Asustada y desde el suelo lanzó un rayo a ciegas para evitar que su hermana cayera al vacío, sin embargo impactó de lleno en su frente… fue como si de pronto se hubiera estrellado contra algo duro e impenetrable, se detuvo bruscamente en el aire y luego cayó al suelo desde una altura de tres metros, el ruido que hizo el cuerpo de Anna al estrellarse contra el piso fue duro e impactante, Elsa corrió hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo, la tomó en sus brazos y la sacudió con cuidado para despertarla pero ella no reaccionó.

—Anna, ¡Anna, despierta! —Llamó con desesperación sin ver siquiera una respuesta — ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Como si sus suplicas fuese escuchadas en menos de diez segundos, ambos reyes abrieron las puertas del salón y corrieron hasta ellas, la reina tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

— ¡Fue un accidente! – Lamentó Elsa al borde de las lágrimas—. Yo no quería lastimarla.

— ¡Está muy fría! – Exclamó la Reina.

— ¿¡Porqué todo está lleno de nieve!? –Preguntó horrorizado su esposo—. Elsa, ¿Has estado usando tu magia a escondidas?

— ¡No es el momento, alteza!, ¡Debemos despertar a Anna! —. Interrumpió la Reina.

De pronto el Rey recordó que su padre siempre había recurrido a la magia de los Trolls para proteger el reino de ataques de hechiceros poderosos de otras tierras foráneas, era mucho mejor invertir en magia de protección que arriesgar innecesariamente la vida de soldados, además de que no había muchos magos en el mundo, quizás ellos podrían ayudar a las princesas. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta su biblioteca personal y buscó con desesperación el libro que usaba su padre cada vez que buscaba ayuda de los Trolls, luego de echar casi todos los libros de la biblioteca al suelo encontró lo que buscaba, abrió el Libro de las Runas Secretas y buscó entre sus antiguas páginas el mapa que lo llevaría hasta los seres que le ayudarían.

Rápidamente y en el más absoluto secreto, ambos monarcas y las princesas, viajaron horas a galope de caballo hasta que por fin llegaron a destino. Era un páramo oscuro, rodeado de pequeñas grutas de agua caliente que liberaban un flujo constante de vapor de agua, la humedad promovía el crecimiento de mucha vegetación, por todos lados se podían encontrar rocas circulares perfectas en múltiples tamaños, cubiertas de musgo y más vegetación.

— ¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! – Exclamó el Rey con angustia—. ¡Son mis hijas, sólo ustedes pueden ayudarme!.

De inmediato las rocas comenzaron a crujir y circular alrededor de ellos, cuando al fin se abrieron tomaron forma de hombrecillos cetrinos y redondeados en todas sus formas, de muy baja estatura, todos poseían en alguna manera una piedra de color que resplandecía como el fuego.

— ¡Es el Rey! – Gritaron algunos al unísono.

En un segundo la multitud de criaturas se abrió dejando un camino libre, por donde caminó un troll de edad avanzada, se notaba en su caminar, a diferencia del resto vestía una capa larga de césped y una corona hecha de ramas y flores. Cuando llegó junto a ellos el Rey se inclinó haciendo una reverencia para saludarle.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted majestad? – Preguntó reverenciando a modo de contestar el saludo.

—Son mis hijas, ella es Elsa – Dijo señalando a la mayor de las princesas que también saludó – Ella es dueña de magia de hielo, sin querer disparó un rayo de su poder a la más pequeña, Anna—. La reina de inmediato se acuclilló para que Grandpabi pudiera examinarla mejor.

— ¿Qué cambios han observado en Anna? –Preguntó colocando una mano sobre la frente de la princesa.

—Desde que la encontramos está cada vez más fría, no ha despertado pese a nuestros esfuerzos y un gran mechón de su cabello cambió de color castaño a blanco.

Grandpabi guardó silencio y se dio tiempo de examinar a la princesa, observó las líneas de sus manos, la profundidad de sus ojos y contó las pecas de su rostro pequeño y compungido. Sonrió para calmarla.

—Ella va a estar bien, descuida – Aseguró al fin.

—En verdad? – Preguntó la Reina.

El troll se caminó hasta Anna y mientras acariciaba su cabello recitó un conjuro, tomó en sus manos una esfera luminosa en la que poco a poco fueron tomando forma una serie de recuerdos; Grandpabi las observó en detalle.

—Afortunadamente el hielo que golpeó su cuerpo se alojó en la cabeza, podemos retirarlo en su totalidad si suprimimos junto con él todos los vestigios de la magia… si hubiera sido en el corazón probablemente las consecuencias serían otras – Explicó mientras seguía buscando y transformando los recuerdos de Anna.

— ¿Ella olvidará que tengo poderes? —Preguntó angustiada.

—Es lo mejor – Sentenció el Rey colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija.

Cuando Grandpabi acabó, devolvió la esfera de luz a la cabeza de Anna quién de inmediato recobró calor y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera dormida, su madre la abrazó con alivio.

—Elsa, tu magia es hermosa y poderosa, pero muy peligrosa si no aprendes a controlarla – El anciano troll sacó otra esfera de luz, esta vez de las manos de Elsa y la extendió frente a todos para explicar lo que diría – El miedo es el peor enemigo de los seres humanos y en tu caso mucho más, no dejes que se apodere de tu corazón o te destruirá y también a quienes amas…

La princesa observó las imágenes que se proyectaban en la luz y por primera vez sintió que el frío de su magia congelaba su alma, confundida se aferró al brazo de su padre.

—Aprenderá a controlarlo, mientras tanto, limitaremos su contacto con otras personas, diezmaremos la servidumbre, cerraremos las puertas del palacio y la mantendremos alejada de Anna…

* * *

Había logrado perder a esos auto nombrados caballeros reales que la estaban persiguiendo, pero si debía adivinar, no tardarían mucho en volver a dar con ella, después de todo, pudo escuchar a lo lejos los relinchos de los caballos galopando a lo lejos, era cuestión de segundos para que los encontrasen. La madre abrazo a sus dos pequeños y le dio la mejor sonrisa de confort que pudo sacar en estos terribles momentos logrando calmar un poco a los infantes quienes lloraban desconsoladamente al ver el caos y destrucción que estaba por todo a su paso.

Pero por todas partes a donde iba siempre veía la misma cosa: Muerte y desesperanza.

Los caballos se encontraban más y más cerca y Anel sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaría si esos caballeros llegasen a encontrarlos. Así que ingeniosamente fue hacia unos arbustos grandes ella al igual que Edward intentaría ganar un poco de tiempo para que sus hijos sobrevivieran.

Anel comenzó a respirar agitadamente, lista para dar el siguiente paso pero al mismo tiempo temiendo lo peor, pero no temía por su vida, temía por sus pequeños Caden y Josef. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Cómo podrían sobre llevar una carga tan pesada? Ellos eran tan pequeños e inocentes. Aunque no lo sabían ambos habían perdido a su padre hace unos momentos, y ahora iban a perderla a ella también. ¿Cómo iban a arrebatarle la oportunidad de verlo crecer? Se lo iba a perder todo. No los iba a ver entrar a la adolescencia, ni les daría el tiempo de verlos convertidos en hombres, no tendría la oportunidad de conocer a sus futura esposa, y no vería la familia que el formaría. De tan solo pensar por el dolor que sufrirían de ahora en adelante. Y todo por asares del destino.

—Mi pequeño escúchame con atención —Llamo la atención del mayor de los dos hermanos lo más dulce que pudo.

Anel trato de contener las lágrimas y volteo hacia los arbustos, donde pudo ver a sus dos hijo escondidos, tratando de contener las ganas y de quedarse con ellos, pero no podía hacer pues los soldados los encontrarías.

—Madre ¿Todo esto sucedió porque fuimos malos hijos? —Pregunto el pequeño infante mirando a su madre detenidamente, el tono de su voz era por demás desgarrador, la campesina lo había notado y un nudo en su garganta estuvo presente, su hermano menor había perdido la conciencia, la mujer tuvo que verse en la penosa necesidad de dejarlo inconsciente para que les fuera más fácil escapar.

—No, por supuesto que no mi cielo, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada —La mujer comenzó a acariciar con mucho cariño a su pequeño hijo—. No odies —Prosiguió después de sopesar ese momento de debilidad y dolor. —El perdón te mostrara la luz, no importa el daño que recibas, el rencor y el odio no te llevara a nada bueno.

—Mama…

—Prométemelo mi cielo, promete que perdonaras.

El pequeño Caden asintió lentamente, no comprendiendo muy bien el significado que conllevaban de esas palabras.

—Ahora escúchame, quiero que te mantengas oculto en estos arbustos y cuentes hasta 100, por favor veas lo que veas no salgas de aquí, hazlo por tu hermano. —Aquella petición parecía sumamente imposible de cumplir, porque esos soldados le quitarían a su madre y no podía hacer nada al respecto pero no le quedo más opción que aceptar. Tras las últimas indicaciones de su madre, al fin había reunido el valor suficiente para distraer a los soldados.

—Y recuerda lo que te dije —Dijo al final mientras besaba la frente de sus dos amados hijos—. Los amo.

Salió de los arbustos y había notado que los caballeros se acercaban rápidamente hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Los soldados que iban montados en sus caballos rápidamente divisaron a la mujer quien comenzó a correr recto adentrándose más al bosque.

—La tenemos, persigamos a esa salvaje —Uno de los soldados grito a sus demás a compantes y pronto empezaron a galopar para comenzar a perseguirla adentrándose más al bosque. La mujer corría lo más rápido que le permitía su ser, esquivando con gran maestría los arboles a su paso, mientras que al mismo tiempo observaba que los soldados estaban pisándole los talones, pero al menos sus hijos se encontraban a salvo y los soldados estaban demasiado lejos de donde los había dejado.

Cansada por el sobre esfuerzo humano diviso un gran precipicio cuando el gran follaje y los inmensos arboles terminaban, la altura en la que se encontraban era tan impresionante que no se podía ver nada allá abajo, teniendo en mente lo que iba a hacer y cuando al mismo tiempo los soldados hicieron acto de presencia fácilmente podía notar a un pelotón conformado por 3 caballeros y 5 soldados, sabiendo que estaba acorralada se paró hacia la orilla del precipicio lista para ejecutar su acción, si iba a morir lo haría por su propia mano y no a manos de esos desalmados sujetos.

— ¡Ahí esta! —Grito con euforia el mismo soldado quien había divisado a la indefensa campesina momentos atrás—. No dejen que esa mugrosa salvaje escape.

Observo como los caballeros galoparon nuevamente para hacia ella, cerró los ojos y tras soltar unas cuantas plegarias se dejó caer hacia el enorme precio.

— ¿Acaso esa sucia salvaje pensó despistarnos con tan simple truco? —Exclamo enojado el soldado al observar que la mujer hizo que la persiguieran a propósito para proteger a sus hijo- Pero eso no funcionara… ¡Rápido encuentren a los niños! debe escondidos en cualquier parte del bosque.

Y es que aprovechando los valiosos minutos en los que aquella caballería se habían empercinado a atrapar a la salvaje los dos pequeños aprovecharon el tiempo que les dio su madre para salir, pero estos al no conocer el bosque se adentraron más y más por el inmenso follaje sin embargo no tenía a donde ir porque por todas partes se encontraban los gritos de júbilo de aquellos locos afuera quienes prácticamente habían devorado el pueblo entero.

— ¿Porque nos hacen esto? —Exclamo sin poder contener la rabia al recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de que huyera con su madre y su hermano hacia los bosques profundos, lo que no comprendía es que no conformes de masacrar a la gente inocente ahora los estuviesen persiguiendo a ellos.

—Estos barbaron no tienen siquiera dignidad para quedarse y aceptar la honrosa muerte que les daremos en nombre de la reina de las nieves, ¿Porque demonios huyeron por los bosques? –Fue lo que escucho el pequeño Caden mientras rápidamente se escondía tras unos arbustos, cuando lo vio bien se trataba del comandante de la unidad quien había enfrentado su padre para darles tiempo a su esposa y a sus hijos huir y si él estaba aquí buscándolos entonces significaba que su padre…

—Comandante aquí están los niños —Exclamo un soldado detrás de su espalda, sin que se diera cuenta Caden era jalado de los cabellos por el mismo soldado quien alerto a su comandante arrastrándolo como a un animal estos fueron arrojados a unos cuantos metros del caballero noble. Como si hubieran cumplido una misión exitosa el triunfo exaltaba los hombres del imperio cuando por fin atraparon a sus dos pequeñas presas.

El comandante sonrió para sí mismo pronto disfrutaría del chillar de esos barbaros también…

— ¿Dónde está mi papa? —Algunos comenzaron a reírse de la desgracia del pequeño, todos los soldados lo observaban con burla, como si fuese un objeto de diversión o algo así.

— ¿Te refieres a ese sucio pagano del rastrillo pequeña sabandija? —Pregunto riéndose acción que sus demás soldados imitaron—. Tuvo el honor de morir en mis manos.

El pequeño Caden comenzó a sollozar lentamente en medio de hipidos que pronto comenzaron a tornarse con más violencia, además reconoció los mismos soldados quienes persiguieron a su madre entonces si esos soldados estaban aquí, significa que su madre también corrió con la misma suerte. Y lloraba desconsoladamente en medio de gritos desgarradores.

—je mira como chilla ese pequeño salvaje… dijo uno mientras observaba con gracia al infante que agonizaba internamente del dolor —. Como una niña.

 _"No odies, el perdón te mostrara la luz, si alguna persona te hace daño no le guardes rencor"_

¿Le haría caso a su madre? ¡¿POR SUPUESTO QUE NO?! Esos hombres desalmados no merecían el perdón. El se encargaría de que recibieran su merecido.

—No los perdonare —Susurro quedamente haciendo que los soldados lo observaran de forma burlesca—. Nunca se los perdonare.

El capitán estaba harto de estos juegos así que pronto daría la orden para que ejecutaran a los dos infantes, pero algo lo detuvo…

El ambiente comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, podía sentirse una sed de sangre y una aura de muerte tan grandes que daba la impresión de que lo que se encontraba frente a ellos no era un ser humano, sino un demonio. Pronto sin explicación alguna el bosque comenzó a incendiarse los soldados quienes se paralizaron y dejaron de reír.

Cuando el pequeño Caden alzo la vista, todos los soldados se paralizaron al instante, pues los ojos del pequeño salvaje brillaban con furia y con violencia, resplandecían alrededor de ellos en una sinfonía macabra.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Porque mis hombres están temblando de miedo?_ —Pregunto a sí mismo consternado mientras observaba el semblante de sus soldados _—, h_ _ombres curtidos en el arte de la guerra están temblando de pavor por la sola presencia de un miserable niño salvaje que ni siquiera ha de tener los 10 años._

Efectivamente los soldados sudaban del nerviosismo, incluso los dos hombres que trajeron a rastras a los dos pequeños se alejaron al instante por puro instinto.

 _—_ E-es un de-demonio _—_ Fue lo que balbuceo uno de los aterrados hombres cuando el pequeño se lanzó al pelotón de soldados con... esperen ¿Llamas en sus palmas?

Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar uno de los soldados es envuelto en las abrazadoras llamas que salían de las pequeñas palmas del enfurecido infante, todos observaron con shock como uno de sus compañeros gritaba desgarradoramente antes de ser consumido totalmente por el fuego, repitiéndose nuevamente la acción más y más soldados comenzaban a ser envueltos en llamas, el pequeño gritaba de forma enloquecida y descontrolada mientras diezmaba a más soldados de ese numeroso pelotón y el capitán observaba aquella masacre y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a entender el concepto de terror y de lo que las victimas sufrían cada vez que hacían sus conquistas.

 _—_ ¿Acaso es una puta broma? _—_ Pregunto cuando vio el escenario de un infierno volcánico frente a sus ojos, todos sus hombres habían sido aniquilados por el pequeño mocoso en cuestión de segundos. En medio del inmenso incendio intento buscarlo con la mirada, pero no podía ver mucho debió a que las llamas se encontraban por todas partes bloqueando por completo su campo de visión.

La acción pareció alga ridícula que desafiaba todas las leyes de la lógica así también cómo inesperada el pequeño infante se abrió paso entre las llamas, impulsándose con el fuego que creaba de sus palmas quedo a su misma altura, debido a la fuerza del impacto que provoco su embestida cayó estrepitosamente de su caballo mientras tenia al pequeño encima de él. Las sucias manos del salvaje tocaron su impecable rostro, pero cuando su piel recibió el tacto del infante pudo sentir un dolor insoportable, su cara estaba siendo quemada, el humo salía de sus manos " _Muérete_ " fue lo que escucho de los labios del infante. Se le hacía increíble escuchar esa palabra de los labios de un niño.

Recuperándose de la conmoción le propino al pequeño un puñetazo, debido a que era un niño no pudo soportar el impacto del puño envuelto en metal y termino tendido en el suelo. La cara le ardía, mucho, la piel de su rostro estaba parcialmente quemada, furioso por el atrevimiento que tuvo ese salvaje de humillarlo de esa manera tomo una de las lanzas de sus fallecidos hombros, pero el infante sorprendentemente se recuperó del golpe artero, aunque su pequeño rostro sangraba, no iba a darle tregua al asesino de su padre.

Y justo cuando iba a clavar la lanza en el cuerpo de su víctima, el pequeño creo una llamarada enorme que desintegro el arma de madera y metal, junto sus manos y una inmensa bola de fuego estaba creándose y se la lanzo, el caballero la esquivo usando sus habilidades como soldado real, pero su pequeño adversario no le daba tiempo para respirar, lanzaba muchas más bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra acorralándolo más entre las llamas.

 _—_ Ya no tienes por donde escapar, " _caballero noble_ " _—_ El tono de su voz era bastante frio y siniestro _—._ Ahora morirás como un sucio salvaje.

Haciendo un gesto de sus manos hizo que las llamas rodearan al hombre quien se encontraba de espaldas en un árbol, y efectivamente se encontraba atrapado, alzando sus manos como si levantara un objeto pesado una columna enorme de fuego que cubría los alrededores donde se encontraba el caballero noble cuando choco sus palmas de forma violenta hubo una inmensa explosión. Todo esto fue observado por un búho hecho de hielo que a pesar del calor que había ahí no se derretía, lo más tétrico de todo esto es que sus dos ojos brillaban de un intenso color azul

Medio bosque estaba siendo consumido por el fuego y el chico observaba con desdén los pilares de las llamas consumiendo todo a su paso poso su vista hacia el pequeño Josef e intento despertarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructíferos. Los caballos que lograron salvarse de las llamas corrieron hacia las orillas del bosque.

Al parecer todo había terminado, quizás no haya acabado con todos los soldados que invadieron a su pueblo, pero al menos vengo a sus padres ahora él y su hermano estaban fuera de peligro pero al mismo tiempo estaban solos, sin sus padres y completamente a su suerte.

* * *

El pequeño castaño no supo cuantos días habían pasado desde que aduras penas logro escapar de aquel infierno que el mismo había creado para vengar la muerte de sus padres pero por los días y noches que trascurrieron progresivamente le daba más o menos la idea como mínimo habían pasado una semana desde que él y su hermano deambulaban sin rumbo fijo.

Habían llegado a un pueblo extenso sin darse cuenta de que el mismo búho los había seguido. En la primera noche consiguió una frazada vieja y mal oliente en uno de los huecos que cavaban para la basura pero a pesar de su aroma insoportable era útil para cubrirse el cuerpo y el de su hermano durante el día, la noche y el frió de invierno. De cierta forma tenia suerte de contar con poderes de fuego para hacer más venidero el frio de la última estación del año aunque no podría decirse de lo mismo con la comida.

Intentaron mendingar, pero no les funciono, después Caden intento buscar comida en la basura pero ciertamente no había nada comestible ahí, pues se trataba de la basura, durante el cuarto día logro conseguir a hurtadillas un manojo de plátanos que disimuladamente había tomado de un puesto y que de milagro el dueño de ahí no se dio cuenta, por fin había conseguido algo para comer lo cual le sirvió de ayuda ya que su pequeño hermano no tenía casi fuerzas para seguir de pie.

Pero debido a que no tenía vitaminas y proteínas suficientes para su cuerpo y al haberse mal pasado sin comer su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil, en un estado deplorable puesto que por más que su hermano le había insistido en compartir los plátanos, este se negó profundamente y más porque había comido sobras anteriores de los restos de comida que encontró en un restaurante en consecuencia de esto las bacterias infecciosas entraron a su debilitado cuerpo provocándole una seria enfermedad.

No sabía en donde se encontraba, tampoco le interesaba, pues su enfermedad había avanzado mucho y no tenía fuerzas para caminar, cediendo a la enfermedad de su cuerpo el pequeño Caden callo en el suelo haciendo que su hermano corriera en su auxilio.

 _—_ Caden, Caden hermanito _—_ Llamó a su hermano incontables veces sin tener respuesta alguna Por favor ayúdenos Suplicaba a la gente de ahí, pero quien querría ayudar a unos niños mal olientes como ellos absolutamente nadie, las suplicas del pequeño Josef no eran escuchadas y lo peor de todo era la indiferencia en que ambos hermanos eran observados.

Pero se negó a rendirse tomo a su hermano mayor para levantarse pero este estaba inerte, sin embargo desistió de varios intentos y no pudo evitar llorar. _—_ No te mueras por favor.

Cuando parecía que sus suplicas jamás serian escuchadas de pronto un pelotón de caballeros hicieron acto de presencia donde se encontraban los dos hermanos el chico quiso retroceder, pero su hermano estaba en el piso y no podía abandonarlo, después de que los caballeros llegaran al lugar, una hermosa mujer de cabellos blanco como la nieve y ojos azules tan profundos como el océano bajo de su caballo hasta quedar de frente a los dos infantes.

 _—_ ¿Quién es usted? _—_ Pregunto con temor interponiéndose entre ella y su hermano, por un momento pensó que eran los soldados que destruyeron su pueblo días atrás, pero pudo notar que los uniformes de estos soldados eran diferentes.

 _—_ Tranquilo pequeño, no les haré daño _—_ La mujer sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a los dos infantes _—._ No temas, todo estará bien.

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que en capitulo anterior no puse una introducción, ni mi presentación ni nada por el estilo. Primero que nada soy Bellzador y esta es mi primera historia de frozen, es un gusto. Debo decir que además de ser un capitulo corto, pues se trataba del prólogo. Primero que nada, lo que estoy mostrando aquí es la introducción del antagonista principal de esta historia como en la película principal " _aflojaron_ " por así decirlo la trama de la verdadera historia de la reina de las nieves y de cierta forma no muestran lo que ocurría realmente en la edad media y no los culpo, se trata de una película para niños aunque de cierta forma originalmente los cuentos para niños durante la edad media era siempre trágicos, con el propósito de enseñar a los infantes acerca de la vida.**

 **Aunque se trate de un OC creado por mi será un villano, ¿Qué tipo de villano? por si no lo sabían hay varios tipos de villanos y este sería un villano trágico como podrán haberse dado cuenta, lo curioso de este tipo de villanos es que pueden causar que el lector sienta pena y compasión por ellos mientras que al mismo tiempo y con el paso de la historia pueden convertirse en los seres humanos más viles que otros villanos**

 **Notaran que le di un leve aire a cierta secuela de la película llamada blanca nieves y el cazador, dentro de muy pronto comprenderá por qué lo hice.**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a los dos autores llamados Aeretr y Snyag, espero de antemano les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: A reverse situation**

* * *

Después de aquel fatídico acontecimiento luego de que regresaran al castillo y posteriormente de que se efectuara las medidas necesarias para separar a Anna de Elsa, la princesa veía como la silueta de su padre desapareció en la penumbra y la puerta se cerró tras él. Elsa observó su nuevo mundo y por primera vez deseó que su magia no existiera, siempre había pensado que era un don, sin embargo después de lo de Anna esa ideología había cambiado enormemente, su poder no podía ser nada más y nada menos que una maldición, una había transformado en una barrera impenetrable entre quienes amaba como su hermana.

En esa nueva habitación comenzó a nevar y un viento frío y envolvente la rodeó, quizás era la manifestación de los tumultuosos y opresivos sentimientos por los que Elsa pasaba en estos momentos, donde toda la felicidad se había ido por completo, estaba aterrada y confundida, la confianza sobre su poder estaba hecha añicos y sufría... sufría porque de ahora en adelante tendría que dejar a Anna fuera de su vida, con el fin de protegerla, de ella misma.

Al día siguiente, la princesa Anna inconsciente de toda la situación que ocurrió el día anterior, como acostumbraba siempre, se había levantado temprano, aunque desde el principio le extraño de sobre manera que su padre haya decidido de buenas a primeras separarlas de su habitación, a fin de cuentas no le tomaba importancia alguna de que sus habitaciones hubiesen sido cambiadas, pues tenía muchos deseos de jugar con su hermana mayor y si las condiciones eran favorables quizás hasta construirían muñecos de nieve.

── ¿Elsa? ──La pequeña princesa llamo con entusiasmo después de levantar su mano y dar cinco alegres golpecitos a la puerta, sin embargo nadie contestó del otro lado.

── ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ──Iniciando una melodiosa canción se animó a preguntar. El silencio de su hermana no la detendría, insistiría hasta que al fin ella respondiera que si── ¡Ven vamos a jugar!

──Ya no te puedo ver jamás. Hermana sal… parece que no estas – Insistió aún sin darse por vencida e intentando ver algo entre la separación de la puerta con el suelo con la esperanza de que su hermana le abra la puerta para jugar. ──Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más… no entiendo qué pasó…

Y sin saberlo se daría cuenta de que al pasar el tiempo el poder de Elsa crecería al igual que su miedo, como consecuencia de ello el distanciamiento entre ellas crecería con el pasar de los años.

──¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?... no tiene que ser un muñeco…

──¡Déjame en paz Anna! ──Se escuchó la voz de Elsa desde dentro de la habitación.

──Ya me voy… ──Respondió bastante dolida mientras se alejaba lentamente por donde mismo había llegado. ¿Que había hecho mal para que su hermana la odiara?

Y así el tiempo continuó su curso, los días se hicieron meses y los meses se convirtieron en años, pero el ciclo continuo, la hostilidad y la rutina no cambiaron en nada.

* * *

Steelwind…

Ese era el nombre del reino el cual había acogido a los dos pequeños huérfanos, el nombre de la soberana era la reina Rania, aquella a quienes veían como una heroína y otros la admiraban como una diosa, la más compasiva, pero al mismo tiempo valiente y temeraria, aquella que, según relatos de los habitantes del reino, fue la que dio un paso más a la revolución del imperio, la primera reina quien pudo demostrar que podía gobernar un reino sin la necesidad de un cónyuge, el problema radicaba en que no tenía un heredero al cual dejarle el mando de su reino cuando ella ya no estuviera, sin embargo el que no tuviera hijos por la decisión de no casarse, no era problema alguno pues consideraba a todos sus soldados como sus hijos.

Pero el meollo del asunto es que no debía elegir a cualquiera como su sucesor, debía ser alguien especial, de carácter rudo y con una sed de poder tan grande, después de todo según su ideología, esas eran cualidades que debía poseer un futuro gobernante.

Aunque su reino al paso de los años era vasto eso no le exoneraba de estar en conflictos bélicos, pues en estos momentos tenían como enemigos al reino del norte llamado Grimmoire las bajas de ambos beligerantes fueron demasiadas, muchas vidas se perdieron en ese conflicto que llevaba más de 3 años, por lo tanto la reina vio imperativo reclutar gente de todas partes para poder ganar la guerra y así demostrarle al mundo entero que jamás se arrodillaría ante alguien

Después de que la reina Rania había adoptado a los dos pequeños, pasaron los años y la guerra con el reino de Grimmoire estaba lejos de terminarse, pero para ese entonces la nueva tropa de reclutas había terminado su entrenamiento y el día de hoy sería el día en que se han convertido en soldados fuertemente entrenados y listos para combatir, entre ellos estaban Caden y Josef con 17 y 15 años cumplidos recientemente quienes ahora formaban la tropa real número 307.

──Y esa es mi propuesta, cual el cual tengo la firme convicción de hacer retroceder las legiones de Grimmoire y así nos abriremos paso hasta llegar a su reino── El Coronel Berthold explicaba a la reina, la estrategia para usar la nueva tropa de caballeros para combatir contra el vasto ejercito de Grimmoire.

La reina sopesaba sus opciones, prácticamente estarían usando como carne de cañón a los nuevos reclutas, pero por desgracia Grimmoire llevaba la delantera y varios de sus soldados habían acabado con un gran número de sus tropas, de esa manera aunque considero imprudente la acción.

──A veces pienso que ese coronel, padece de sus facultades mentales ──Josef miraba con preocupación a todos sus camaradas y su hermano quienes esperaban en la plaza principal a que su reina los despidiera con un discurso motivador listos para partir hacia tierras desconocidas para enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo──. Prácticamente nos están usando como carne de cañón.

──Entiendo tu punto ──Comentaba Caden sin emoción alguna en su tono de voz──. Pero lastimosamente es la única alternativa que tienen para ganar, o eso es lo que intentan que nosotros creamos.

Josef observó con incredulidad a su hermano, ¿acaso todo este tiempo supo lo que trataba esa estrategia tan suicida?

──Y sabiendo que es lo que tienen planeado, ¿pretendes que hagamos como si no pasara nada? ──El joven Josef miraba con molestia a su hermano── ¡PODRÍAMOS MORIR!

──Eso ciertamente podría ser el caso── El joven con poderes de fuego miro a los ojos de su hermano, una respuesta que llegó con un leve asentimiento──, pero aun así eso no me detendrá, después de todo, tenemos algo que hacer ¿no es así? ──El chico chasqueo su lengua con molestia. ──No podemos permitirnos morir.

El menor de los dos sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su hermano sin embargo el había desechado la idea de buscar a la reina quien había causado la destrucción de su pueblo, que por cierro las posibilidades para encontrarla eran casi nulas, sin embargo su hermano abrazando sus deseos de vengarse fue por esa razón que se unió a la legión de reclutas, lógicamente al ser la única familia que tenía no tuvo más opción que mantenerse a su lado.

──Mira ──Josef llamo la atención de su hermano mientras señalaba el palco donde la Reina Rania hacia acto de presencia──, ahí está nuestra " _madre_ "

Poca cosa le importo el humor ácido de su hermano, después de todo tenía un propósito que quería cumplir a toda costa y la prueba perfecta que necesitaba era esta guerra además podría tomarse el lujo de matar a tantos soldados pudiera, pues gracias a la tragedia que experimento, tomo un odio por los soldados. El escenario era perfecto, esta era la prueba que necesitaba y que seguro pasaría, si podía llegar a salvo de esta guerra seguramente podría acabar con la reina de las nieves.

── Hijos míos ── La reina Comenzó su discurso. ── Sabemos que esto puede ser otro fuerte golpe para todos, ya que apenas hace dos años atravesamos una situación parecida, y que nuestro reino aún no se recupera del daño que nos han hecho, a pesar de las pérdidas que hemos sufrido, puedo ver con satisfacción que la moral de ustedes esta en lo más alto.

Los reclutas observaron atentamente a la reina.

── ¡PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ME AFECTE TODO ESTO! He visto a mis soldados crecer y servir bien a nuestro reino. ──Todos los soldados seguían expectantes al discurso de su reina── Cada vez que me entero de estas terribles perdidas, mi corazón se resquebraja en pedazos, y lo que mas me duele, es que a pesar de la tragedia, ustedes demuestran esa valentía, dispuestos a seguir por mi causa, pero aparte del dolor, puedo ver la esperanza, la esperanza de que nosotros salgamos de esta situación tan difícil toda esta esperanza se ve reflejado en sus espíritus y como reina de ustedes no puedo estar más orgullosa…

…Entre aquellos que realmente comprenden el sufrimiento, no existen los rencores. TODOS SOMOS FAMILIA. YA QUE TODOS COMPARTEN EL MISMO DOLOR POR HABER SIDO LASTIMADOS POR GRIMMOIRE. TODOS O LA MAYORÍA DE USTEDES HAN QUEDADO SIN FAMILIA… nadie es diferente de nadie. Aquí no hay soldados, ni nobleza, ni plebeyos… ¡TODOS SOMOS STEELWIND!

El ánimo de los soldados comenzaron a cambiar, todos observaron conmovidos las palabras que su reina les dedicaba, incluso a los dos hermanos huérfanos también les habían llegado las palabras de su soberana.

── SIN USTEDES NO SOY NADIE. EL ENEMIGO AL QUE ENFRENTAMOS PRETENDE ESCLAVIZAR A TODA NUESTRA FAMILIA, MI FAMILIA. COMO REPRESENTANTE DE TODOS USTEDES, ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD! ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE DESTRUYAN LO QUE JUNTOS HEMOS CREADO! sin ustedes solo soy una mujer incompetente con ideas liberales... POR ESO, NECESITO DE SU AYUDA, JUNTOS DEFENDAMOS LO QUE ES NUESTRO, ¡NUESTRA MORAL NUNCA CAERA!

── ¡Por supuesto que si Majestad! ──Todos los reclutas gritaron de la emoción apoyando fielmente a su reina, entre gritos y ovaciones emocionados por que su reina se preocupara por todos, que ciegamente decidieron confiar en ella y a tener en mente de que regresarían con la victoria

──Vaya por lo visto sí que sabe cómo hacer un buen cocowash, ¿no crees? ──Caden no respondió, observo al horizonte esperando que era lo que les deparaba su actual situación e impaciente de afrontar la gran prueba que según sus pensamientos, el destino tenía con él.

──HIJOS MÍOS, COMO SU REINA LES SUPLICO QUE VAYAN AL CAMPO DE BATALLA ──la reina extendió sus brazos ──. Y GANEN, ¡GANEN PARA QUE TENGAMOS UN MEJOR FUTURO!

Dando un grito sonoro Inmediatamente el ejército salió de Steelwind a todo galope, motivado y listo a ir a la guerra. Mientras que la gente ordinaria observaba con admiración al ejército que estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara a un poderoso enemigo, alzando los estandartes representantes de su reino el ejército se dirigió a los campos de Pelennor. Caden había permanecido con la idea de sobrevivir en esta guerra, de hacer todo lo posible por ganar, después de todo el había jurado vengar a sus padres y a su pueblo, y para poder llevar a cabo su juramento, debía salir con vida en esta guerra…

La victoria había llegado para Steelwind... Pero por desgracia el precio conllevo a un número alto de bajas. Nunca pensaron que la situación se agravara demasiado, prácticamente la batalla se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de aquellos que regresaron con vida.

Literalmente se desató el infierno en los campos del Pelennor. Nadie imaginó que Grimmoire utilizara criaturas legendarias como poderisas. Porque al igual que Steelwind, Grimmoire quería acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Sin embargo no contaron con el poder mágico de Caden de hecho ese fue la llave del éxito para hacer frente a la alta formación bélica de Grimmoire. En un principio fue una masacre unilateral, los soldados valientemente se defendían como podían, usando cada recurso a su disposición.

Aunque lograron evitar que la invasión por parte de Grimmoire, el número de bajas fue espantosa, la batalla se extendió por semanas durante los campos de Pelennor, justo cuando los dos huérfanos creyeron que habían visto tanta crueldad, se habían equivocado por completo, varios de los camaradas que convivieron con ellos habían fallecido en la brutal guerra, de hecho fue el motor para que una vez Caden desatara su abrumador poder y diera un curso diferente.

Cuando los soldados enemigos cayeron casi no quedaban sobrevivientes. La batalla había llegado a su clímax cuando Caden quien se habia quedado sin magia debido a que la uso constantemente y el rey de Grimmoire sostuvieron un encarnizado y casi eterno duelo de espadas, donde los dos se jugaban la vida, donde claramente el rey era por mucho muy superior a él y donde se decidiera de una vez por todas el curso de esa absurda guerra, se suponía que un chico no debía ir a la guerra ni mucho menos experimentar las desgracias de ella, sin embargo así eran las cosas que habían sido decididas por el destino. Caden casi pierde la vida en esa cruenta batalla de no ser por su hermano menor quien herido mortalmente con las pocas fuerzas que tenía uso una distracción el cual dio el tiempo suficiente para que su hermano se levantase y pudiese abatir al rey.

La triste realidad golpeo a cada uno de los habitantes de Steelwind, cuando notaron la ínfima cantidad de soldados que regresaban con vida, quienes venían con los ánimos por los suelos y una moral en donde la palabra baja era quedarse corta. De hecho los pocos que regresaron le debían la vida a Caden quien traía consigo la espada del rey mientras que Josef tenía su corona.

Aunque fue una victoria eso no evito que la reina se sintiera destrozada y culpable por los resultados de la misma.

── ¿Son todos? ──Pregunto de manera incrédula pues fácilmente había como 40 hombres a lo mucho de los 1000 que salieron a combatir hace 3 meses atrás, a lo que el coronel Berthold asentía levemente──. Entiendo

La reina ocultaba sus lágrimas por el dolor de la perdida, sin embargo al menos Grimmoire ya no amenazaría la vida de su querida familia.

──Majestad, estos fueron los dos soldados quienes derrotaron al rey ──La soberana de Steelwind levanto su vista y observo a dos jóvenes de 16 y 18 años respectivamente, lucían mal heridos sin embargo gracias a la intervención médica por parte de los pocos soldados que sobrevivieron, pudieron sanar las heridas graves.

Los dos adolescentes se acercaron lentamente hacia la reina mientras se inclinaban respetuosamente sosteniendo las reliquias del rey de Grimmoire.

── ¿Cómo se hacen llamar pequeños? ──Pregunto la reina con un tono dulce a lo que ambos huérfanos levantaron la vista.

──Mi nombre es Caden majestad

──El mío es Josef.

La reina quedo impresionada, ellos eran los dos huérfanos que había adoptado, cuidado, y que quedaron bajo su tutela hasta que alcanzaron la mayoría de edad, se sintió muy culpable al no reconocerlos de inmediato, de hecho un sentimiento amargo invadió todo su ser porque también ellos corrieron el riesgo de morir.

──Hicieron bien pequeños ──Ambos le escucharon hablar con sorpresa pese a que era un asunto triste aunque también notaron que tenía un tono audible.

──Esta es la espada del rey Dohaseek majestad ──El dolor era presente en el tono de voz de Caden y esta es la corona del mismo majestad, como mi hermano fue quien me ayudo a derrotarlo, considere justo que a el también se le reconociera su esfuerzo.

La reina asintió y decidió cumplir la petición de Caden en un gesto de buena fe. Tres días habían pasado de aquella infame misión, era por demás que a la reina le llovieron reclamos y protestas por la pérdida de las vidas de los soldados que no volvieron, sin embargo ella alego que todo era por el bien del reino y que gracias al sacrificio de todos ellos, por fin podrían vivir en paz, aunque la explicación no fue del todo convincente por no decir que terrible, a los habitantes no les quedo más opción que vivir con esa cruda realidad.

Después de haberse realizado la sepultura y posteriormente un funeral para guardar respeto a los finados, todos estaban reunidos en el castillo mientras la reina llevaba una espada y los dos soldados quienes derrotaron al rey Dohaseek estaban arrodillados en frente de ella.

──En conmemoración por la gran proeza en esta guerra, yo los nombro caballeros de la corte real ──Dijo a reina haciendo un leve roce con la espada en los hombros de Caden, para posteriormente repetir la escena con Josef ──A partir de hoy sir Caden, será usted ascendido a coronel y usted sir Josef recibe el grado de capitán. De ahora en adelante espero grandes cosas de ustedes mis leales caballeros.

──Para nosotros es un honor recibir tal nombramiento de su parte majestad ──Agradeció Caden aun arrodillado.

──Es verdad, nos sentimos honrados. ──Apoyo su hermano.

La reina sonrió amablemente. Ironía, esa es la palabra para describir la situación que sentía en esos momentos, después de todo quien diría que al adoptar a ese par de pequeños podría resultarle beneficioso, después de todo gracias a ellos la guerra había terminado.

──De pie por favor mis caballeros.

* * *

── ¿Están listos?

Los habitantes de Arendelle aplaudieron en respuesta a las palabras de la oficialmente reina Elsa. Luego, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ella golpeó el suelo con su pie, cubriéndolo de un hielo muy hermoso y convirtiendo el lugar en una gran pista de patinaje. También congeló las aguas de las dos fuentes, dándoles una forma hermosa y elegante para entonar con la ocasión, y lanzó una bola de nieve mágica al aire, la cual explotó e hizo que lloviera nieve sobre todos.

Habían pasado tres días desde lo que la gente por todo Arendelle llamaba " _el gran Deshielo"_ y cronológicamente tres años de lo sucedido cuando sus padres fallecieron y decido aislarse de todo el mundo. Durante ese tiempo, Elsa se había dado a la tarea de explicar a sus súbditos lo que había sucedido, la naturaleza de sus poderes, y su historia de vida… o al menos, la parte que trataba de su reclusión dentro de las murallas del castillo. Habló de ello con toda la honestidad de su ser y haciendo notar que las acciones de sus difuntos padres intentaron ser las correctas. En todo caso, evidenció su inconmensurable y noble pero al mismo tiempo desesperado esfuerzo de mantener a su amada hija a salvo. Era evidente que, en su corazón, no habría nada más que amor por ellos.

Naturalmente, después de regresar el verano a la tierra, los ciudadanos de Arendelle y los dignatarios extranjeros que habían estado presentes durante su coronación y todo el calvario que siguió parecieron dispuestos a perdonar y olvidar. Bueno, casi todos. Un viejo hombre que simplemente respondía al título de "duque de Wesselton" parecía empeñado en hacerse la víctima, a pesar de que él había sido quien había enviado a ese par de bandidos para que acabaran con ella. Y Hans… bastaba con decir que su verdadera naturaleza se había revelado. Y tras el fracaso de sus planes, era obvio que le guardaba un serio rencor a la Reina.

Favorablemente, todo el mundo pareció feliz cuando Elsa decidió enviar al ruin príncipe de regreso a su país para que sus doce hermanos mayores lo juzgaran por sus acciones. De hecho, el representante de Francia se ofreció a entregarlo en su camino de regreso a su país. Y con respecto al duque, Elsa firmó un nuevo decreto, indicando claramente que su reino no volvería a hacer negocios de ningún tipo con el ducado de Wesselton.

Y ahora, todo el reino estaba celebrando. Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas una vez más, la gente del pueblo estaba aprovechando al máximo la pista… y Anna y Elsa estaban juntas como una familia al fin.

Muchos pensaran que todo había terminado para la joven reina, que todo resultaría un final feliz… Pero la triste realidad era que apenas estaba empezando, lo terrible estaría a punto de venir puesto que después de un par de semanas Kristoff irrumpió el despacho de Elsa, desesperado y sudando a montones alegando que Grand Pabbie tenía algo muy importante que decirle y su presencia era imperativo lo más pronto posible.

Cuando la reina llegó junto con kristoff, sobra decir que los festejos absurdos quedaron fuera en esta ocasión, ya que Gran Pabbie los esperaba impacientemente.

──Por favor querida, acércate ──La soberana de Arendelle se encontraba nerviosa, el temple del anciano troll era más severo de hecho la expresión que marcaba su ya demacrado rostro era de lo más serio que daba algo de escalofríos.

── ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ──Pregunto Elsa no muy convencida, de hecho sentía algo de temor porque la extrema seriedad que yacía plasmada en el rostro de Gran pabbie significaba que las cosas eran serias.

──Debes tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante ──Decía el anciano troll mientras sostenía su mano──. Hay muchas cosas que están fuera de nuestra comprensión y sé que recientemente acabas de pasar por una situación bastante complicada, mi intención no es asustarte ni mucho menos, pero el bosque me entrego un mensaje, que estoy seguro tiene que ver contigo y que enteramente necesito que leas con mucha atención.

El anciano troll de sus ropas había sacado un pequeño papel, donde yacía un escrito antiguo, tragando saliva se dispuso a leer el contenido que dicho papel citaba.

 _Un viento frio soplo, una tragedia en un lejano pueblo ocurrió_

 _De las cenizas un joven capaz de manipular el fuego surgió_

 _Lleno de odio y rencor a la reina de las nieves buscara_

 _Culpándola por su desgracia cosas horribles cometerá_

 _Para encontrarla a ella y así su venganza completar_

 _Dos seres opuestos inevitablemente a muerte se enfrentaran_

 _Y solo uno de ellos sobrevivirá…_

Cuando termino de leer el papel que el troll le entrego Elsa perdió levemente el equilibrio, se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, varios flashazos de recuerdos inundaron su mente en ese instante, su respiración se agito y sus ojos temblaban ante la ansiedad de la que estaba siendo presa miro sus brazos y piernas, indudablemente temblaban debido a la ansiedad que recorría cada fibra de su ser, de su piel. La reina se dejó caer al suelo, visiblemente perturbada por la situación que se había presentado frente a ella.

──Como te dije anteriormente ──El anciano troll se acercó lentamente a la perturbada joven──. Algo terrible ocurrirá y tiene que ver mucho contigo.

──No comprendo ──Dijo presa del pánico, había notado que varias estalactitas de hielo se manifestaron a su alrededor, así que respiro hondamente para calmar sus turbios sentimientos y despejar sus ideas── ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Porque ese misterioso joven de pronto desea hacerme daño?

──Existen muchos sentimientos negativos a parte del miedo, uno de ellos y posiblemente el más poderoso de todos es la ira. Un sentimiento muy grande y violento ──Explicaba el anciano troll ──. De hecho la ira corrompe el alma de cualquier ser, capaz de desatar el caos dentro de uno mismo y el responsable de oscurecer el corazón.

──Sigo sin comprender ──Murmuró Elsa con un dejo de desconfianza──. Todo es tan confuso no me puedo explicar por qué alguien quiere invadir a Arendelle o intente lastimar a los míos y de ser así ¿Porque razón seria? ──De pronto la reina recordó lo sucedido con el tal Hans, bajo la vista algo desesperada, al fin comprendiendo lo que el anciano troll trataba de explicarle.

──Acaso usted se refiere a…

──No ──Le corto casi de inmediato──. Estas completamente equivocada, no es quien tú piensas, se trata de una persona completamente diferente, alguien que no ha tenido relación alguna contigo ni con tu hermana.

Incapaz de creerlo, la reina de Arendelle observaba de nueva cuenta el dichoso papel intentando pensar nuevamente el significado de dicha profecía. Era cierto que ahora le reconocían como la reina de las nieves, pero en el dichoso papel decía (De manera indirecta) que ella tuvo que ver con la tragedia y que joven misterioso buscaba venganza en su contra.

──Esto causa mucha expectación tanto para mi persona como para la tuya. ──Se aproximó con el retorcido cayado entre manos, ligeramente encorvado dada su avanzada edad ──.Ciertamente esto me preocupa bastante, después de todo, no eres la única persona que posee poderes mágicos. Conforme la profecía lo redacta y gracias a las premoniciones que he tenido durante estos últimos días, he visto que se trata de un chico con extraordinario poder completamente fuera de tú imaginación.

──Entonces ¿Usted intenta decirme que debo estar lo suficientemente preparada para detener a este joven o quien sea que quiera destruir a Arendelle? ──Preguntó Elsa una vez más con un tono preocupado, viendo como el problema empeoraba, si eso ya era posible. Pero lo que a continuación escucharía del anciano troll la dejaría sin palabras.

──No Elsa, no podrás hacer nada al respecto. El poder mágico de ese muchacho es por mucho muy superior al tuyo ──Explico con una calma imperturbable ──. Y la razón radica a que su corazón está lleno de ira y rencor, sentimientos que hacen al fuego consumir todo a su paso, convirtiéndolo todo en cenizas.

La reina se llevó las manos a la boca en completo estado de shock

── ¿E-e-eso significa que… algo horrible le ocurrirá a Arendelle? ¿A-a-alguien le ha-hará daño a las personas a quien amo? ¿Y n-no podré hacer nada al respecto? ──Preguntaba la joven reina, que para este momento, estaba más pálida que una hoja de papel y a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

──Cómo te dije anteriormente, ni yo mismo soy capaz de comprender la situación del todo. Pero de alguna manera, creo que podría quedar alguna señal de esperanza. Este muchacho es tan perverso y cruel como nunca te has imaginado, sin ningún tipo de humanidad ni conciencia. Pero en algún momento de su vida fue alguien noble con una bondad innata, alguien que tuvo y perdió al igual que tú. La respuesta a este problema es tan sencilla Elsa ──Explico de nueva cuenta haciendo que Elsa se sorprendiera ──. Y estoy hablando por demás que tú ya la has descubierto ──Guiñándole un ojo se atrevió a preguntarle ──Y bien ¿De qué es lo que te estoy hablado?

──El amor ──Dijo anonada, casi en un susurro.

── ¡Es correcto! ──Felicito con gran Brío Grand Pabbie ──. El amor es la respuesta, probablemente este problema pueda solucionarse sin que ocurra nada malo.

Grand Pabbie parecía comprender a la perfección la expresión confusa y perdida de la joven monarca de Arendelle, quien no acababa de digerir toda la información.

──Por favor le pido que se tranquilice majestad, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para usted asimilar todo esto. Incluso yo no comprendo bien la situación. Simplemente escapa de nuestro completo entendimiento ──Continuó al ver como Elsa permanecía frente a él en silencio, con la mirada ida, sin pronunciar palabra alguna──. Hay que tener esperanza y hacer lo posible para que esa horrible profecía no se haga realidad.

──Todo lo que te puedo decir es que tengas fe. ──Grand pabbie intento reconfortarla ──. Siempre en cualquier nube oscura por la tormenta, habrá un rayo de luz que lo iluminara todo así que perenemente habrá esperanza.

──Pero todavía tengo muchas dudas, no soy capaz de asimilar la situación completamente ── La reina intento desesperadamente apelar a la razón del viejo y sabio troll──. No sé qué hacer.

──Estoy convencido de que encontrarás la forma de resolver esta complicada situación te lo aseguro. ──El anciano le sonrió sinceramente──. No dudes en acudir a mi cuando te sientas confundida y recuerda, ya no estás sola tienes a mucha gente que te ama.

Esa explicación no le convenció del todo, es más fue una muy terrible explicación se le preguntaran a ella para que dé su opinión, pero después de eso Grand Pabbie se negó a dar más detalles así que convirtiéndose en roca él y toda la tribu, quienes habían permanecido en absoluto silencio durante toda la charla se marcharon de la zona en cuestión dejándola sola. Suspirando con resignación fue al claro donde yacía Krisstof pescando, aunque a juzgar por la mirada aburrida de este, no había conseguido atrapar ni un resfriado.

──Estoy lista Krisstoff nos vamos

──Ehh ──El vendedor de hielo casi se cae de cara de la impresión puesto que Elsa había aparecido de repente──. De acuerdo

Ambos montaron a sus animales respectivamente e iniciaron su marcha para regresar nuevamente a Arendelle, el trayecto trajo consigo un silencio incomodo, pues Elsa se había negado a contar los detalles de la charla con Grand Pabbie. Krisstoff dejo de insistir puesto que juraría que una vez más desataría el invierno eterno, y no era para menos, pues la reina tenia sentimientos turbulentos invadiendo completamente su ser.

* * *

Si las miradas mataran, Caden hubiese cometido el peor y más nefasto crimen de la historia de Steelwind, con claridad al coronel no le causaba ninguna gracia la propuesta que le tenía su reina ya que en sus propias palabras era _"una aberración hacia su persona"_ una proposición que considero un insulto abiertamente, la reina pretendía formar alianzas entre otro reino mediante una boda y la victima seria el.

──Estoy decepcionado majestad ―Entonó con su grave y profunda voz──. No me explico como es que me pide acceder a tal cosa.

──Bien, bien, escucha, dentro de muy poco Arendelle llevara a cabo una gran fiesta. ──Al escuchar el nombre de ese reino Caden entre cerro los ojos con suspicacia, había oído del invierno eterno por dicho lugar estaba seguro de que la reina de las nieves lo había provocado, ¿El motivo? Lo desconocía. Por un instante le paso por la cabeza el ir hasta allá pero desecho sus ideas al instante por lo lejos que quedaba dicho reino y seguramente cuando llegara hasta allá, la reina de las nieves probablemente se haya ido.

──Aja ¿Y eso en que me concierne? ──Pregunto incapaz de comprender los motivos de su reina──. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

──Hemos sido invitados, y créeme, me he enterado de cosas interesantes, cosas que podrían llamar tu atencion ──Caden mantuvo en silencio pese a que tenía muchas ganas de replicar ──.Pude ver a la reina de Arendelle, Elsa, si recuerdo que así se llama, es la actual reina y al igual que tu tiene un don especial y lo mejor de todo es que no tiene marido.

──A que se refiere con un don especial ──El coronel había ignorado esa última oración mostrándose interesado por la parte de "don especial"

La reina rio misteriosamente ──Lo sabrás cuando llegues allá, lo contemplaras con tus propios ojos.

──Muy interesante ──Comento sin darle importancia al asunto──.Aunque debo recordarle que mis objetivos son otros.

──Es una reina muy benevolente y de gran corazón ──Rania ignoro los comentarios despectivos de su hijo adoptivo y coronel de su corte real──. A decir verdad fue muy amable en invitarnos a su fiesta y es ahí donde entraras tú, quiero que la enamores.

──¿Y porque habría de hacer eso?

──Veras, querido mío, quiero hacer una alianza con ella ──Explico su plan y sus intenciones ──Y como todo el mundo sabe, una alianza entre reinos se consuma con el matrimonio y me di cuenta de que la reina está muy sola, desolada, deseando enamorarse de alguien y tú eres ese alguien perfecto, alguien que puede estar a su lado, alguien que puede darle lo que ella necesita.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza

──Me permito recordarle que mis objetivos son otros ──Replico mostrando su entusiasmo por el evento al que estaba invitado (obligado) a asistir──. Y reafirmo mi inconformidad por la orden que me esta imponiendo.

──Y por eso insisto en que vayas ──La reina se paró de su trono hasta aproximarse hacia el ──Te darás cuenta de muchas cosas y encontraras las respuestas que tanto buscas, solamente debemos hacerte pasar por un príncipe y la coartada será perfecta.

Sabía que no podía replicar nada, después de todo ella lo ayudo a él y a su hermano después de haber vagado sin rumbo durante varios días. Además era la reina.

──Está bien, hare las cosas como usted desea su majestad, pero no garantizo ser capaz de consumar el matrimonio con la tal reina Elsa ──Hizo una reverencia respetuosa pero internamente cruzando los dedos ──. Y dígame ¿Cuándo es el excelso evento?

La reina sonrió con sorna cuando había notado que las palabras del chico sonaban con marcado sarcasmo.

──En dos semanas.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bien, ahora que esto terminó, por fin puedo ofrecerles a todos una disculpa. Por tardarme tanto en actualizar,** **he tenido mucho trabajo en estos últimos días y regreso a mi casa nada más para dormir.** ** _A la historia le resta mucho para terminar, de hecho ya estoy empezando a planear el próximo arco argumental, por fin veremos el tan ansiado encuentro entre protagonista-antagonista, muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima_**

 ** _adew_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: The party begins.**

* * *

Y el tiempo había continuado su curso. Después de esa batalla y de estar en aparente paz y calma, la reina Rania había condecorado a Caden al grado de coronel, cosa que había causado revuelto y polémica en todo el reino porque era la primera vez en la historia donde alguien tan joven alcanzaba ese rango tan superior, pero no era de sorprenderse, pues en ese tiempo la princesa Elsa al igual que él había sido coronada como reina a sus 22 años de edad. Después de eso la soberana de Steelwing le autorizo crear su propia corte real de caballeros, que, a base de una búsqueda minuciosa los soldados sobrevivientes de aquella cruenta guerra habían sido seleccionados junto a su hermano Josef fueron los que conformaron aquella corte real.

Los halcones rojos, así fueron condecorados aquellos soldados de elite quienes eran liderados por el propio Caden y lograban cada proeza, cada hazaña gracias a la inteligencia y liderazgo del joven huérfano.

En estos momentos el coronel estaba en su escritorio verificando documentos y alistando las tropas de la reina, después de todo Rania le había ordenado con anterioridad asistir al reino de Arendelle y durante dos días se le había ordenado que no saliera de Steelwing para preparar su barco y todo lo necesario que requería para la tarea que se le había encomendado.

Dentro de ese gran cuartel, había un siervo rondando por los pasillos, iba vestido con ropas simples una camisa y pantalón blanco con una faja marrón en la cintura. Este paro su andar al situarse enfrente de una puerta color marrón. Toca la puerta con sumo cuidado, pues cabía la posibilidad de que el coronel estuviera en una reunión importante y no quería causar molestias. Solo se quedó mirando la puerta decorada en una fina madera con decorado en oro y azulejos, unos tonos bastante refinados para ser un cuartel militar, pero todo fue insistencia de la reina adornar su despacho con esos materiales preciosos como caros.

──Pasa ──Escucho el sirviente del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que suspirara un poco de alivio pues al parecer no estaba ocupado ── ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ──Le pregunto con un tono amable.

──Disculpe la molestia coronel, pero la reina requiere de su presencia inmediatamente ──El sirviente del palacio real mostraba una respetuosa reverencia hacia el joven──. Por lo cual debo pedirle que me acompañe al castillo.

El chico suspiro con aburrimiento mientras terminaba de examinar unos últimos documentos.

──Entendido ──Sin decir nada más se levantó con pereza y camino hasta la puerta donde estaba aquel sirviente, mientras se ponía su armadura hecha de oro puro con un fénix grabado de joyas rojas en el abdomen ──Andando.

El sirviente asintió lentamente, a pesar de que la reina mostraba mucha fascinación en el joven coronel de cabello marrón claro y le consentía con lujos dignos de un príncipe, este era de lo más cortes y amable con la gente de la baja sociedad o sea los plebeyos, sin embargo había un aura melancólica y podía decirse que maligna también que le rodeaba su ser, junto a esos ojos que a pesar de ser hermosos como opinaban muchas mujeres del reino, estos carecían de vida y podía jurar que había odio en ellos, por esa razón la mayoría de la gente mantenía su distancia incluyendo al nervioso sirviente que había acudido al cuartel a mandar ese recado, a pesar de ser alguien relativamente pacífico y tranquilo.

El trayecto fue de lo más silencioso, el hermetismo del coronel fue bastante remarcado tanto así que el sirviente rezaba llegar al palacio lo más rápido posible. A pesar de que se mantenía impávido y tranquilo su mente era otra historia, sentía como si algo fuera a pasar, como si algo importante le fuera a decir la reina, como si algo fuera a cambiar en su vida. Los dos hombres llegaron al castillo, el cual estaba vigilado por varios guardias quienes al ver al coronel inmediatamente mostraron sus respetos mediante una reverencia.

──Majestad, el coronel Caden ──Anuncio el sirviente que había acompañado a Caden hacia el palacio. La reina asintió y el sirviente comprendiendo que su tarea había sido finalizada por lo tanto mientras reverenciaba a la reina, se marchó del palacio para dejarlos solos.

──Querido mío, ha pasado mucho tiempo ──Dice la reina con un tono serio ──.Tan ocupado en tus deberes como el líder de la corte real, que no me has hecho ni una sola visita.

──Me disculpo por mi comportamiento su excelencia ──Reverencio el chico con mucho respeto ──. Tengo entendido que ya es hora de iniciar el viaje ¿Correcto?

──Efectivamente, se trata del viaje hacia el reino de Arendelle ──Anuncio la reina haciendo que el chico le mirase interesado──. Pero primero necesitas estar informado de unos últimos detalles ──El joven alzo una ceja permitiendo que la reina continuara. ──Veras, Arendelle, en estos momentos está pasando por un momento de crisis, por lo cual en un gesto de buena fe les tendimos una ayuda económica y en agradecimiento los concejeros de Arendelle propusieron una alianza.

──Alianza ──Repitió áspero, sospechando las intenciones de la reina.

──Querido, déjame terminar ──Pidió la reina con un tono amable, a lo cual el joven solo suspira algo agobiado──. Como te decía, debido al apoyo que nosotros prestamos, la fiesta continuara en pie, puesto que la reina planeaba posponer el evento. Si dos reinos bastos se unen, tenemos al alcance más oportunidades para ambos, ellos saldrán de esta crisis y nosotros tendremos más respaldo, recuerda que corremos el riesgo de que Grinmmoire reagrupe sus legiones para tener la revancha por su humillante derrota desde hace 6 años. Si el pacto es correcto, considerando la situación lo haremos mediante un casamiento.

El joven sabía de antemano a que vendría tal cosa, intentando controlar lo mejor que pudo sus emociones, dio varias respiraciones profundas para serenarse. La reina por un segundo temía que su coronel desatara un infierno volcánico en el castillo

──Déjeme repetir lo que usted me dijo con anterioridad. Usted desea es que vaya a esa fiesta, enamore a la reina de Arendelle y después me case con ella ──Respondió tomándose de la barbilla ──Para que así al final ese trato que hizo usted con los consejeros y no con la reina se lleve a cabo sin ninguna sospecha, ¿Es correcta la información?.

Rania asiento tranquilamente

──Entonces permítame preguntar, ¿La reina Elsa sabe de este trato? ──El joven mostraba un gesto de ansiedad y Rania podía sentir que el aire se estaba volviendo pesado.

──No lo sabe ──Fue la respuesta que recibió el joven coronel, dejándolo sin palabras ──Este trato fue hecho de manera precipitada y reconozco mi error por eso, pero esperaba que tu pudieras hacer algo para hacer el _ajuste_ necesario.

──Si, si… lo entiendo ──El aire de repente volvió a la normalidad e internamente Rania suspiraba aliviada ──Es por el bien del reino ¿no es así?

──Lamento las molestias que te he causado, pero muy pronto notaras que algo bueno vendrá de esto, siempre es bueno un cambio en la vida ──La reina intento razonar con él ya que el chico mostraba su inconformidad y molestia por el embrollo en que lo habían metido ──. No puedes vivir en el pasado, estoy seguro de que la reina Elsa es alguien adecuada para ti.

── ¿A qué hora saldré de viaje? ──El joven decidió cambiar de tema cortando con las palabras de aliento de la reina de forma abrupta ── Necesito estar listo y preparar a mis subordinados.

──En la media noche ──La reina se levantó de su trono invitando con la mirada para que el coronel la siguiera ──. Pero antes tenemos que hacerte unos cambios ── Caden levanto una de sus cejas con algo de extrañeza. ──No te preocupes por lo demás, el barco está siendo preparado por los soldados reales.

La reina y el coronel caminaron por los largos pasillos del palacio hasta dar con una habitación, cuando el guardia observo a la reina y al coronel inmediatamente hizo una reverencia mostrando el respeto y subordinación que ambos se merecían, para que después la reina abriera la puerta con elegancia. Caden apretó los puños, pues en dicha habitación estaban un montón de mucamas y juro ver un hermoso y elegante traje de principie colgado en uno de los armarios suponiendo que ese traje iba a ser para él, pero lo que más le impacto fue ver a su hermano quien estaba siendo agobiado por dichas sirvientas en el cambio de imagen.

──A partir de hoy serás conocido como el príncipe Ahren ──La reina sonrió con picardía ──Heredero de la corona de Steelwing… y por supuesto mi hijo.

Gotas perladas de sudor bajaban por la frente de Caden ante la situación tan bizarra que se aparecía frente a él. Las cosas se le habían complicado demasiado y no había forma de salirse de este embrollo.

* * *

──Esto es… como decirlo ──Caden se miraba frente al espejo y parecía una persona diferente ──Algo muy inusual.

──Ahora eres un príncipe hermanito ──Josef sonreía burlándose del infortunio de su pariente, a pesar de que estaba en contra de hacerse pasar por príncipe para este viaje disfrutaba de la pintoresca expresión de su hermano ──. Así te ves más refinado y destacas más que con tus fachas.

¿Valdría la pena hacerle caso? no, le daba igual lo que opinara… siempre pasaba de largo a sus insinuaciones infantiles, pues sus tormentosos pensamientos invadían su mente a travez de pesadillas debido a los funestos y trágicos acontecimientos que ocurrieron cuando eran niños, cosa que siempre preocupaba a Josef de sobre manera, pero la situación era completamente diferente pues se mostraba graciosamente consternado por tener ese look de príncipe y sobre todo también estaba agobiado por esas últimas cuatro horas que paso con las sirvientas quienes le tocaban de aquí para valla para cambiar varios aspectos de él y hacerlo ver como alguien de la realeza.

──Oye no es para tanto ──Josef se acercaba para tocar el hombro de su hermano ──. En realidad piensa en que nos iremos de vacaciones, rodeado de lujos y comodidades como unos príncipes, después de todo nos lo merecemos, ¿No es genial vamos a conocer a mucha gente? Y navegaremos por el mar, como tú me habías prometido cuando éramos niños ──Agarrándolo amistosamente de los cabellos le dijo en tono de broma ──No te preocupes por las cosas, los demás están preparando el barco.

──No es eso ──Le dijo Caden molesto mientras apartaba con brusquedad la mano de su hermano ── ¡Toda esta idiotez! ¡Todo este teatro barato nos está desviando de nuestro objetivo!

Josef se molestó y para sorpresa de Caden este dio un fuerte manotazo al escritorio.

── ¿Nuestros objetivos? ¿O tú objetivo? ──Espetó con un tono de voz algo brusco, regalándole una mirada casi de odio──. Has estado obsesionado con esa maldita reina de las nieves que ni siquiera duermes bien, ¡MIRATE! ──Le alego bastante molesto, mostrándole a su hermanocomo se veia demacrado con un espejo ──durante años hemos realizado varias expediciones para saciar tus deseos de venganza ¿Y que hemos encontrado? ¡NADA! Sigues aferrándote al pasado, recordando todos estos últimos años aquel infierno por el que pasamos ¿Pero de qué sirve de eso?

── ¡TU ERES EL ESTUPIDO! ──Caden sostuvo fuertemente a su hermano de su ropa ── ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de nada?! Nuestra familia, la gente del pueblo, nuestros padres, todos murieron por culpa de ella… TODO ERA PERFECTO, HASTA QUE SUS MALDITOS SOLDADOS LLEGARON. ELLOS… ¡ELLOS ME ARREBATARON A LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS AMABA EN ESTE MUNDO!

── ¡TAMBIEN ERAN MIS PADRES CADEN! YO TAMBIEN LOS AMABA DEMASIADO… ──Le contesto con un fuerte tono, pero al notar el paso de la discusión la habitación estaba comenzando a incendiarse, cosa que Caden también noto y hubo unos minutos de intriga. Después de que las llamas detuvieran su avance tímidamente el joven Josef se atrevió a hablar ──Pero ellos ya no están y la vida sigue su curso, tenemos un hogar, tenemos a personas que le les importamos, además si en dado caso encuentras a esa tal reina de las nieves y acabas con ella ¿qué lograras entonces? ¡Nada! Nada cambiara. Todo seguiría igual.

──Entonces no amabas lo suficiente a nuestros padres como lo hice yo──Respondió de brazos cruzados y mostrándole también su severa mirada ──. A propósito ¿Sabes a que vamos a ir hasta Arendelle? A un maldito compromiso, Rania pretende que enamore y después me case con la reina Elsa a través de un trato turbio. Esperaba que comprendieras como me siento pero para que me esfuerzo tu eres como toda la gente de este reino. Un completo ignorante.

Josef quedo sin palabras, su hermano se había ajustado su traje de príncipe se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, pero no llego a salir pues se había quedado en la entrada de dicha habitación, un sirviente había aparecido justo antes de que iniciara con su marcha para avisarles que el barco ya estaba listo y los miembros de los halcones rojos los estaban esperando.

──Date prisa, salimos en 5 minutos ──Caden se mantenía de espaldas frente a su hermano y después de decirle eso, Josef se quedó solo.

Josef observaba la escena con melancolía y le sorprendió el tono frio con el cual le hablo su hermano, siempre intentaba hacer que su hermano fuera el de antes pero esta vez lo arruino por completo ¿Casarse? Eso era una locura, ahora entendía la molestia de su hermano, suspirando de manera amarga el chico cogió su espada y salió hacia el puerto.

* * *

Una suave lluvia comenzó a caer en todo el reino de Arendelle, obligando a las personas que estaban en el mercado o en los muelles a buscar refugio para que las gotas de agua no los empaparan. Sin embargo, algunos niños jugaban a pesar de la diluvio en los charcos recién formados y haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de sus padres les hacían sobre jugar bajo la lluvia, aunque después no tuvieron otra alternativa que meterlos a su casa antes de que sus hijos pescaran un resfriado. Los barcos que todavía estaban en mar abierto ya estaban dando la vuelta para regresar a la seguridad del puerto antes de que la lluvia se convirtiera en una tormenta.

Cada vez más gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear las ventanas de cada casa y edificio, incluyendo el castillo. La mayoría de la gente prefería detener sus actividades para resguardarse en sus casas, pero para Elsa era un caso distinto. Ella realmente disfrutaba el sonido acompasado y le parecía lo suficientemente tranquilizador y si no fuera por su posición ella saldría afuera del castillo para deleitarse de la lluvia. Sus hermosos ojos azules observaban las gotas caer, siguiendo su trayectoria hasta la base del vidrio para después viajar hasta el suelo en una sinfonía tranquilizadora. Al instante, su mente se liberó momentáneamente de todas las preocupaciones mientras se concentraba en el movimiento del agua. Pero pronto sintió cómo la ansiedad nuevamente se apoderaba de ella.

──Mañana es el día ── Suspiro la reina con algo de preocupación ¿Y quien no estaría preocupada teniendo muchos problemas entre manos? la dichosa profecía y la reciente crisis por el cual ellos pasaron y que a duras penas pudieron salir de ella gracias a los aportes generosos del reino de Steelwing no era para tomarse a la ligera. Y si la situiacion económica de Arendelle volvía a decaer, habría el riesgo, de que, como una última alternativa necesitaría realizar una alianza con un reino vecino y para hacer eso entregaría su mano en matrimonio. Estaba en contra de esa idea y de buscar un marido para reinar a Arendelle, no lo quería ni lo necesitaba. Tal vez algún día en el futuro, encontraría el amor y podría enamorarse, pero esa sería otra historia, pues en estos momentos otras cosas de qué preocuparse, como esa dichosa profecía y ese supuesto joven sediento de venganza que podría asolar su reino.

 _Pero algo bueno ocurriría mañana_ pensó, tratándose de dar ánimos como su hermana le había sugerido cuando ella se mostraba preocupada, después de todo varios jóvenes asistirían a la fiesta de compromiso de Anna y Kristoff, esperaba a que no dependiera de Steelwing y que muy pronto obtendría los recursos para pagar su deuda y así anular toda posibilidad de una alianza, lo que no sabía es que la reina Rania y sus consejeros decidieron hacer sus negocios por " _aguas turbias_ "

── ¿Su Majestad? ── Una voz haciendo que Elsa saltara al darse cuenta de que había empezado a dormitar apoyada en su ventana ──. Le he traído un poco de café, es bueno en estas épocas donde hace frio.

──Te lo agradezco mucho ──Elsa sonrió por las atenciones que Gerda siempre tenía con ella──. Es bueno disfrutar de un delicioso café en una tarde lluviosa.

──Debería descansar majestad ── Sugirió Gerda con una sonrisa ──. Dentro de poco es la fiesta y deberá recibir a sus invitados con todas las energías renovadas.

Elsa sonrió ante la sugerencia de Gerda. Durante la última semana, había estado muy ocupada planeando cómo celebrar el aniversario de su coronación, para el cual solo faltaban tres días cuando mucho. Ahora estaba exhausta, pero al menos la mayoria de los preparativos estaban listo. A decir verdad, probablemente no lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Anna de hacer "una gran fiesta" para todo mundo. Su hermana incluso se había ofrecido para preparar todo, pero al final a Elsa le había empezado a gustar idea de hacerlo ella misma. La idea principal se centró en hacer un gran baile, único podría decirse, pues Anna que como evento principal en la fiesta se organizara una guerra de nieve cosa que ella apoyo con entusiasmo. Y a decir verdad la idea no sonaba tan mal, pensando que todo el mundo se divertiría en grande. Sí, tal vez el entusiasmo de Anna se le estaba contagiando a ella.

──Tienes mucha razón, necesitamos que los preparativos estén listos ──La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Elsa hizo uso de sus poderes para convertir su vestido en un camisón y luego se deslizó bajo las sábanas, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre las suaves almohadas. Pensó en la peripecia de tomar toda una semana de descanso en su palacio de hielo una vez que la celebración del aniversario terminara. Luego de salir de sus cavilaciones mentales simplemente se recostó en su cama para que después Morfeo tomara control de ella.

* * *

Elsa se sentía algo abrumada. Era la primera vez que vea de cerca como los empleados las sirvientas y mayordomos trabajaban a mil por hora, retocando los últimos detalles de la fiesta de aniversario antes de que Arendelle abriera sus puertas a los reinos vecinos. Penso que se iba a marear por tanta actividad, pero para Anna la cosa era distinta se le veía en la cara de entusiasmo.

──Esta tela esta echa con los más finos materiales su majestad, recomiendo que la ponga en las mesas ──Anuncio uno de los mayordomos que había extendido una gigantesca muestra de la tela mencionada ──, es suave y encajaría con la decoración para el evento.

Sin ningún decoro Anna comenzó a acariciar la tela para palpar la textura, que se usaría para la decoración, Elsa solo observaba la situación con algo de hermetismo.

──Hay algo que no me convence ──Dijo Anna no muy convencida por la tela ──Tiene un no sé qué, que, qué se yo, lo es, algo tonto, pero esta tela se me hace como aburrida.

──No le veo nada de malo Anna ──Se le hacía algo hilarante la respuesta que había dado su hermana conforme a las decoraciones y podía jurar ver nerviosísimo en la expresión del mayordomo que se encargaría de las decoraciones del palacio──. La tela se ve que es de buena calidad y es suave.

── ¿Verdad que si majestad? ──Contesto de inmediato ganándose la atención de la rubia platinada ──.Además un simple cambio de tela puede cambiar por completo la apariencia del comedor y el palacio.

──Deberíamos considerar más opciones ──Insistió Anna, pues ella pensaba que era innecesario todo esto teniendo al alcance los poderes de su hermana, además no tenía sentido darle tantas vueltas al asunto teniendo una solución más creativa ──. Creo que deberías encargarte de eso tu Elsa.

── ¿Y-yo? ──Había incredulidad en la palabras de Elsa, sin embargo al ver la mirada ansiosa de Anna supo que no tendría otra opción ──. De acuerdo yo me encargare de eso.

──Genial ──Chillo Anna de la emoción ──. Ahora tenemos que dar el siguiente paso ¡Adornar los pasillos! ──Elsa suspiro. Definitivamente esta tarde iba a ser demasiada larga, acción que pasó desapercibida para su hermana ya que después de haber dicho tales palabras, literalmente se la llevo rastras dejando al mayordomo encargado de las decoraciones con la boca abierta.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana para ser más precisos, Elsa debía asistir al salón ya que había sido convocada por los concejeros para dar con los últimos preparativos de la fiesta, así como también supervisar los platillos que se servirían en la velada. Un tipo con ropas de chef había aparecido, este era encargado de las cocina hizo una reverencia cuando vio a la reina pero debido a su amplio abdomen le impedía inclinarse demasiado, cosa que de cierta forma era algo graciosa. Tenía la cara roja debido a las horas que paso preparando la cena y al estar expuesto a tanto calor.

──Muchas gracias por venir majestad ──El chef se recuperaba un poco debido al esfuerzo de reverenciar a la reina ──. El personal de la cocina lleva día y noche trabajando en la elaboración de la cena para la fiesta, por lo tanto nos gustaría saber su opinión para ver si los platillos son de su agrado.

Elsa asintió algo agobiada.

──Perfecto ──El chef sonrió complacido ──. Sígame porfavor.

Elsa se adentró a la cocina, a pesar de que las cocineras que trabajaban laboriosamente reverenciaron respetuosamente a Elsa quien se adentraba más a la cocina donde unos platillos estaban recién preparados.

──Por favor pruebe ──Invito el encargado de la cocina ──. Esperemos que sea de su agrado.

──Gracias ──Contesta Elsa algo tímida, tomando una cucharada de la comida que habían preparado, y le da un mordisco. ──Esta delicioso. ──Le responde al hombre, una vez que termina de degustar el bocado, y con gran elegancia se limpia su boca con una servilleta.

──Pretendemos servir siete platos diferentes durante la cena. ── Elsa se sorprendió bastante por la revelación del encargado de la cocina ── . Y por sugerencia de su hermana pretendemos servir chocolate de postre.

Los pasillos del palacio parecían calles concurridas. En cada rincón se celebraban reuniones espontaneas para dar el toque final para los preparativos. Esto definitivamente fue demasiado para la joven reina quien decidió salir a los jardines para respirar aire fresco.

──Elsa te estaba buscando ──La rubia platinada se dio la vuelta cuando vio a Anna aparecer de tras de ella que ocurre ──. No luces muy entusiasmada que digamos ¿Algo anda mal?

Elsa solo sonrió para después invitar a su hermana a sentarse en una de las mesas del hermoso jardín.

──Es solo que me parece muy extraño ──Elsa se acomodó uno de los mechones de su cabello ──. Los sirvientes de aquí para allá y todo esto del asunto de la fiesta.

──Se a qué te refieres ── Comento casualmente mientras observaba el horizonte al atardecer que hacia acto de presencia mientras el sol se ponía.

──Cada día me levanto pensando en que ya lo he visto todo que he aprendido todo lo necesario para ser reina, pero luego muchas situaciones y dificultades se presentan ante mi ──Elsa notaba que su hermana le prestaba mucha atención ──. Hay… Da lo mismo, no quiero abrumarte con mis preocupaciones, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Elsa intento esbozar una de sus mejores sonrisas, lamentablemente no pudo engañar a la castaña, y aunque le provocaba mucha curiosidad y a la vez preocupación en saber que era le preocupaba tanto a su hermana, decidió cambiar de tema.

── ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido? ──Pregunto Anna de repente haciendo que Elsa la observara inquisitiva ──.Me refiero a ser reina por supuesto.

Anna agradeció que en lugar de darle un escueto sí o no, se tomar su debido tiempo en darle una respuesta apropiada.

──No, de hecho no me arrepiento de nada, disfruto mucho de la compañía de todos en Arendelle así como la tuya, la de Olaf y la de Krisstoff ──Contesto negando con la cabeza, su hermana le miro con cariño ──. Aunque no puedo negar que me da curiosidad de saber qué otras cosas pude haber logrado con anterioridad si no hubiese sido reina, seria complicado explicártelo.

──A que te refieres ──Pregunto Anna un tanto desconcertada.

──Veras, no sabrías explicarte con exactitud si el destino existe o no. Pero a veces, aquello que necesitas pero crees no quererlo o necesitarlo aparece de repente. ──Elsa momentáneamente subió al tren de los recuerdos, recordando lo que paso cuando se convirtió en reina y lo que paso después del incidente en su fiesta de coronación ──.Aprendí que hay una gran diferencia entre lo que se quiere y lo que necesitamos.

El silencio que reinó por unos efimeros instantes no era uno incomodó, sino que era tan relajante que ninguna de las dos quería romperlo. Pero entonces Elsa recordó las recomendaciones de sus concejeros sobre conseguir marido y sin darse cuenta soltó inconsciente

── Me gustaría amar a alguien como tú amas a Kristoff, pero eso nunca va a pasar. ── Sentenció Elsa. ──No en esta vida

── ¿Por qué no? ── Preguntó Anna confundida y un poco preocupada.

── Debido a las circunstancias por las que estamos pasando ── Susurró Elsa con tristeza ── Y que más bien solo me verían como un trofeo y no por quererme de verdad.

Anna miró con lastima a su hermana y no dudó en acercarse a abrazarla. Entre ellas habían pasado años, literalmente hablando, desde que ellas tuvieron cualquier tipo de contacto, hasta el día de la coronación de Elsa. Ahí fue donde la reina reveló sus poderes bien ocultos durante años debido a que temía lastimar a su hermana menor, provocando el bien conocido percance del que todo Arendelle y los reinos cercanos estaban enterados a excepción de los más lejanos uno de ellos Steelwing. Solo cuando aprendió que el amor podría descongelar, ella abrió de nuevo las puertas de su corazón hacia su hermana, y comenzaron una nueva vida juntas, en la que nunca volvió a alejar a Anna, de ninguna manera. Y eso era algo que la princesa agradecía a Elsa, pues ella lo único que necesitaba era saber que su hermana mayor la amaba.

──Hay Elsa. ──Le aseguro Anna. ──Eres lista, inteligente y muy linda, y estoy segura que cualquier hombre decente estaría gustoso de ser tu rey.

Antes de que Elsa dijera algo en ese preciso momento, una sirvienta se acercó a ellas rompiendo con el encanto del momento, pero dada su importante posición decidieron no mostrar su enfado, lentamente se separaron y la reina Elsa carraspeo un poco para preguntar

──Majestad, todo está listo. ──Le anunció la anciana a la reina.

* * *

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST – Confronting** **]**

El barco donde viajaba Caden y su tropa de elite estaba a unos cuantos minutos de arribar a Arendelle ya que el capitán del barco había divisado el puerto del reino donde muchos barcos habían hecho su arribo, antes de que llegaran hasta el borde del fiordo este decidió contarle a sus sub alternos los planes que tenía en mente.

──Pongan atención dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a Arendelle ──Caden hablo fuerte y claro haciendo que la corte real lo observaran atentamente ──. Por lo cual quiero explicar mi plan que se llevara cabo para completar la misión de la Reina Rania.

Todos se pusieron en la posision de firmes, mientras saludaban con un brazo en el pecho y otro en la espalda.

──A partir de hoy seré conocido como el príncipe Ahren, por lo tanto deberán llamarme por ese nombre durante el tiempo que permanezcamos en Arendelle ──Se acercó lentamente hacia una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño ──. Teniente Eadyn tú serás mi dama de compañía.

──Como usted diga ──La mencionada asintió a las órdenes de su coronel.

──Tú junto con la sargento Ashrah y la cabo Cassie, serán nuestra compañía para asistir a la fiesta, el motivo de esto es para que ustedes puedan ver el interior del castillo para analizar todas y cada una de las rutas de escape cuando la emboscada se lleve a cabo ──Los caballeros se mostraban confundidos por esa afirmación ──. Mi objetivo es hacer que la reina se enamore de mí y la manera de lograrlo es estableciendo una estrecha confianza, pero haya esa confianza necesitamos hacer esto.

──No comprendo mi coronel ──Se atrevió a hablar uno de los soldados con suma cautela ── ¿Para qué debemos atacar el castillo?

──No se trata de atacar el castillo en sí, más bien se trata de un secuestro ──Los soldados se mostraban más confundidos así que Caden se vio obligado a ser más explícito ──Mientras la fiesta llega a su clímax, si mis cálculos salen bien, en ese momento habré _roto el hielo_ lo suficiente con la reina y es ahí donde actuaran ustedes.

Joseph no podía creer lo que estaba planeando su hermano, llegar a esos extremos significaba que era importante el compromiso por el cual su hermano estaba obligado a acatar y a someterse.

Una columna de fuego apareció en el suelo del barco y cuando las llamas se apagaron totalmente, aparecieron tres arpías pequeñas, la apariencia de esas criaturas era por demás desagradable y horripilante pero como los soldados que eran solo se limitaron a guardar silencio. Lo más curioso de todo esto es que el barco no salió afectado por el fuego, el joven controlaba a la perfección su poder.

──Estas criaturas se encargaran de explorar el terreno escarpado y las rutas donde los secuestradores usaran para perder a los guardias ──Cada una de las arpías comenzaba a flotar alrededor de su amo haciendo un sonido agudo ──.Vayan volando mis pequeñas, exploren todo el terreno de Arendelle.

Tras el batir de las alas de esas criaturas rápidamente se perdieron en los cielos para acatar las órdenes de su amo, los presentes observaban un poco de admiración la escena.

──Se dividirán en dos grupos, los secuestradores y los despistadores. Capitán Heachtcliff, por favor tome a 8 de sus sub alternos, ustedes se encargaran de distraer a los guardias cuando se lleve a cabo la persecución ──El mencionado se paró derecho escuchando perfectamente las ordenes de su superior ──.Cuando sean más de la media noche una de mis arpías le avisara que el plan se ha llevado a cabo, así como también le mostrara las zonas que usaran para despistar a los guardias.

──Como usted ordene mi coronel.

──Los secuestradores serán un grupo conformado por tres personas, para eso confió en las habilidades de infiltracion y sigilo del teniente Rainer ──El mencionado asintió aunque no comprendía que era lo que pretendía el coronel al hacer eso ──.Cuando la luna este a su máximo esplendor usted se encargara de entrar al castillo, creando caos y pánico para que los guardias no puedan reaccionar a tiempo. Confío en que hara bien su trabajo.

── ¿Y a quien vamos a secuestrar mi coronel? ──La calmada voz del teniente hizo que el _"príncipe Ahren"_ le mirara fijamente.

──A la princesa Anna, la hermana de la reina, ese es el objetivo ──La seriedad en sus palabras era inescrutable haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera levemente por tal riesgo──. La segunda arpía se encargara de guiarte hacia un terreno boscoso y escarchado donde las tropas de la reina Elsa no puedan pasar, ahí yo te perseguiré, te dirigirás hacia uno de los barcos que prepararan la escuadra que se encargara de despistar a los guardias, cuando lleguemos a ese punto tu y yo sostendremos un duelo de espadas, en donde yo salgo mortalmente herido.

──Herirlo… ¡¿A USTED?! ──El joven teniente se mostraba perturbado ante la idea ya que apreciaba a su compañero y camarada de guerra y además lo consideraba un gran amigo. La sorpresa y la inconformidad de los demás no se hizo esperar ──.ES UNA LOCURA.

──Comprende, debemos hacer que el pequeño teatro sea lo más creíble y el que salga herido es parte del plan. Cuando el secuestro fracase y los guardias me encuentren herido estoy seguro que la reina Elsa me permitirá quedarme en su palacio para sanar mis heridas, a partir de ahí, me encargare de lo demás ──Caden continuaba hablando parsimoniosamente a pesar de las quejas de sus subalternos ──.No te preocupes por mí, puedo utilizar mis poderes para aminorar el daño solo concéntrate en que la herida sea severa. Las órdenes se cumplen y no se cuestionan.

──Entendido mi coronel ──La tensión en el barco creció cuando Caden hizo esa declaración ──. Como usted ordene

──Bien, tienen seis horas. Exactamente dentro de seis horas será media noche, en ese lapso de tiempo la escuadra de los distractores se encargaran de poner trampas por el terreno, la docena de hombres que se quedaron en el anterior pueblo llegaran con el barco trampa ──El castaño claro notaba que el barco estaba a escasos metros de llegar al fiordo ──.Ahora todos a sus puestos y vayan a cambiarse.

── ¡Entendido mi coronel! ──Exclamaron al unísono mientras saludaban militarmente, después de esa muestra de respetos, los tripulantes del barco rompían filas y se dirigían a sus puestos.

Durante todo este lapso de tiempo Joseph había mantenido silencio, esperando a que no saliera nada mal en esta noche.

* * *

Las horas pasaron permitiendo a los sirvientes arreglar todo para la recepción que se daría dentro del castillo, Elsa observaba desde una de las ventanas de su habitación como la gente ingresaba en el castillo; sabía que lo mejor era bajar a darles la bienvenida a sus invitados, sin embargo aquellos pensamientos pasaron en segundo término al notar como ingresaba dos jóvenes acompañados de dos mujeres quizás de su misma edad. Lo que le llamo la atención era el joven de ojos dorados y ese cabello castaño claro. Había algo en el que le llamaba la atención. Quizás solo eran especulaciones suyas.

Camino sutilmente hasta su tocador para prepararse para la fiesta.

──Todos guarden silencio para recibir a su majestad, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle. ─Pidió el paje real. ──Y a su hermana, la princesa Anna de Arendelle.

── ¿Preparada? ──Pregunto Anna a su hermana quien lucía algo nerviosa por la cantidad de invitados.

──Si ──Después de unos minutos contesto con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, las hermanas reales entraron al salón, Elsa con la seriedad característica de ella; Anna con un entusiasmo enorme. No fue hasta que ambas estuvieron en su lugar correspondiente cuando Elsa dio inicio a la fiesta.

 **[Saint-Saëns - I** **ntroduction and Rondo Capriccioso]**

Elsa estaba un poco agobiada por las atenciones de los invitados, hubo un momento en que decidió ir a una de las mesas para probar un poco de ponche y de esa manera descansar un poco de las presiones para ordenar sus ideas. Se acercó a la mesa y cuando lo hizo vio que su hermana bailar a lado de su novio, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por ella, era cierto que no necesitaba un marido a su lado pero por otro lado queria experimentar que e sentía enamorada, amar a alguien con locura, como su hermana lo hacia, realmente deseaba experimentar ese sentimiento por alguien más, alguien especial.

──Auch ──Un leve quejido saco de sus cavilaciones mentales a Elsa, cuando Elsa volteo para disculparse observo al mismo joven que había observado desde el palco de su habitación, tenía una expresión despreocupada, pero el atuendo que usaba era refinado y el color castaño avellana de su cabello era único. Pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos, jamas había visto un color de ojos como el que tenia ese chico.

──Debería fijarse un poco a su alrededor alteza ──La reina pensaba en disculparse por su descuido sin embargo aquello le pareció una vulgar ofensa a su opinión.

── Majestad ──Corrigió la rubia platinada con evidente molestia, por la forma en que ese joven se había dirigido hacia ella, cosa que por supuesto noto al cual le había caído un poco de ponche ensuciando su traje de príncipe, pero al parecer este no le importaba en lo absoluto.

──No, no, aun me queda muy largo ese título ──Y dibujo una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que ella también sonriera, debía admitirlo el joven era apuesto y elocuente──. Puede llamarme Ahren.

──Es un chiste muy malo. ──Elsa sonrió, aunque se sentía extraña de estar interactuando así con un desconocido.

──Bueno, era lo mejor que se me ocurrió para romper el hielo ──El chico sonreía de la misma manera ──.Entre tantos invitados que hay, se me ocurrió la mejor idea de hacerme destacar entre todos para llamar su atención, una estrategia impecable si me lo pregunta.

Elsa inconscientemente volvió a reír, el chico realmente era elocuente y no mantenía el protocolo y educación con el que los demás hombres se dirigían hacia ella, debía darle crédito por eso, pero si lo que quería era cortejarla, definitivamente no caería en sus redes. Y esa era una de las cualidades de Caden, cambiar su personalidad y tratar adecuadamente a la gente de toda clase de sociedad, ya sea de la nobleza o a los plebeyos y es por esa razón que la reina Rania lo había escogido para llevar a cabo esta tarea.

──Encantada de conocerle ──Contestó Elsa educadamente mientras él tomaba una de las servilletas para limpiar su traje ──. Y de verdad lamento mucho mi descuido

──Oh por favor, tanta formalidad me es algo incómodo ── Elsa estaba sorprendido de que el joven que tenía frente a ella no le tomaba importancia al incidente ──.Pero también es cierto que debo presentarme como es debido, después de todo estoy tratando con la reina de Arendelle ¿No es así?

Elsa vio con incredulidad como el joven le guiñaba el ojo de manera descarada para después realizar una elegante reverencia.

──Soy el príncipe Ahren, del reino de Steelwing. Es un honor conocerla majestad ──El conocido príncipe Ahren tomo delicadamente la mano de la joven reina para depositar un beso sobre el dorso de esta ──Mi madre me había comentado de usted y déjeme decirle que no mintió cuando me dijo que era muy hermosa. ──Un suspiro escapo de la boca de la chica mientras alejaba rápidamente su mano, algo incómoda por el acercamiento.

Elsa se quedó sin palabras sorprendida del atrevimiento de ese joven. Quizás en otro momento o en otra ocasión se había mostrado algo distante y reacia si quiera al tratar con un desconocido, pero el joven frente a ella era… distinto, su mirada era intensa y profunda que le hizo sentir una extraña sensación crecer dentro de ella y eso no le gustaba, pero también había sorpresa por la revelación de que él era el hijo de la reina que amablemente había decidido ayudar a su causa sin pedir nada a cambio, quizás por esa razón trataría un poco mejor al joven.

La mirada vacilante de Elsa era una buena señal de que su primer acercamiento estaba dando frutos, pronto noto que sus subordinadas estaban acompañadas de los guardias de la reina riendo y conversando animadamente, aunque a leguas se veían como los guardias se mostraban embelesados por la belleza de las jóvenes, sonrió para sus adentros, el que sus subalternas decidieran pasear por el palacio con los guardias era una señal de que van a cumplir su parte del plan. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, solamente debía ganar un poco más de tiempo y entretener un poco mas a la joven monarca quien se veía algo nerviosa.

──Se ha quedado sin habla, mi reina ──El joven comentaba astutamente haciendo que Elsa se sonrojara violentamente por dejar expuesta esa parte de ella. La joven reina se reprendió al haber mostrado una leve muestra de debilidad. ── ¿Acaso le comieron la lengua los ratones?

Elsa parpadeo un par de veces, la graciosa expresión de su rostro mostraba la incredulidad por las palabras que acababa oir de ese joven. Rápidamente carraspeo para hablar.

──Usted es alguien muy atrevido y un poco vulgar príncipe Ahren ──La reina comentaba con falsa molestia pero se podía notar la consternación en su tono de voz ──. Una actitud que debería urgentemente corregir.

──Lo sé, es por eso que mis súbditos me adoran ──Comentaba con cierta gracia el joven. Elsa no podía creer que ese príncipe le hablara como si se conocieran de toda la vida──. ¿Puede este humilde príncipe bailar esta pieza con usted?

La melodía que sonaba era rítmica pero a la vez relajante.

──Lo lamento mucho, no se bailar ──Elsa rechazaba la invitación negando con la cabeza, esperando que el príncipe desistiera de inmediato, pero lo que le sorprendió después es que el príncipe volvió a sonreír con esa misma particularidad y picardía que le caracterizaba.

──Bueno la música que están tocando es lenta y no tan rítmica ── Explicaba el joven príncipe mientras le mostraba a Elsa las parejas bailando de manera acompasada ──. No tiene mucha ciencia bailarla, un par simples de pasos de aquí para allá y pan comido.

Elsa suspiro derrotada, inclusive vio como Olaf se divertía jugando con los niños mientras que Anna y Krisstoff seguían en lo suyo, nuevamente vio la mirada suplicante en los ojos de aquel joven, además no podía negarse, no después del gesto que el reino de donde el venia le habían ayudado económicamente.

Algo dudativa e indecisa tomo la mano del príncipe, ambos se encaminaron a la pista de baile, hecho que sorprendió a todos puesto que era la primera vez que veían a la reina bailar. Siguiendo el ritmo del sutil vals que comenzaba a sonar, Ahren notaba que su hermano estaba bailando con una de las duquesas que habían asistido a la fiesta, pero estaba estratégicamente en uno de los puntos para cuando la emboscada estuviera a punto de comenzar, la teniente Eady también estaba haciendo su movimiento, supuso que dentro de unas cuantas horas anochecería. Sus arpías estaban en la parte más alta del castillo para posteriormente tomar caminos separados y cumplir lo que les había ordenado su amo, solo faltaba unos minutos más para que el plan se llevara a cabo.

──Dígame Majestad… ¿Aún no ha decidido elegir a su futuro esposo? ──El joven príncipe Sintió como la joven reina se tensaba ante su pregunta──. Porque noto que su hermana incluso tiene una pareja, me atrevo a decir que hasta ya parecen esposos.

── ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? ──Respondió con clara incomodidad cosa que el chico noto.

──Curiosidad, supongo ──Respondió lo más casual que pudo ──.Mi madre se tuvo que casar a la edad de 18 años por condiciones del reino, lamentablemente mi padre murió 5 años después a causa de una enfermedad, pero como podrá ver eso no la ha detenido, es una mujer valiente ──.Se reprimió a si mismo por el simple hecho de hablar así de su difunto padre, mientras tanto Elsa escuchaba las palabras del joven príncipe con atención.

──Lo lamento mucho ──Elsa se había conmovido por ese hecho ya que pudo notar un deje de tristeza en las palabras del joven príncipe──. No sé qué decir.

──No se preocupe ──Sonrió amablemente pero a la vez de manera artificial, pero como Caden era todo un profesional en el arte del engaño la reina no hallo ningún rastro de mentira tras esa mascara de falsedad ──.Como podrá ver nosotros supimos manejar nuestra vida apropiadamente, además usted me recuerda a mi madre, pues también ha demostrado ser una excelente monarca sin necesidad de un marido. Su reino es muy grande y ha podido gobernar sin problemas, por eso se gano mi admiración.

La reina se sonrojo un poco por el halago. Así que decidió actuar de manera condecendiente, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo su hermetismo y discreción.

──De acuerdo. ── La reina dio un largo suspiro ──.Contestare tu pregunta con otra ──Ahren le dio un giro ocasionando que quedara a sus espaldas, para después quedar nuevamente frente a el, Ahren notaba que su acompañante le costaba mucho trabajo bailar sin tropezarse ── ¿Te casarías sin amor, con alguien a quien acaba de conocer?

──Bueno, es algo muy común entre la gente de nuestra posición. Aunque en realidad es una costumbre que se lleva practicando por siglos ──Dieron un último giro quedando de frente dando final a la melodía ──. Sin embargo entiendo lo difícil que conlleva una responsabilidad de esa índole… El casarte sin amor es doloroso…

La reina nuevamente se mostró incrédula por la sinceridad de ese joven al cual acababa de conocer e incluso quedo conmovida quizás por la amabilidad del joven y la empatía que mostraba hacia ella, sin tomar en cuenta la diferencia entre las posiciones sociales en las que se encontraban. Pero eso era lo único que sentía por el joven, empatía, nada mas.

──Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso ──Curiosa por ver nuevamente esa mirada, la joven tímidamente acerco su mano para retirar de manera delicada un mechón largo de su cabello, para así poder mirarlo a los ojos y confirmar su afirmación. Esa acción lo tomo desprevenido y no formaba parte del plan, pues el supuso que tomaría el control y no ella──. Me hace sentir muy bien que hay alguien que piense igual que yo.

── ¿D-de ve-veras? N-no lo sabía── Caden mostraba hermetismo y repulsión por cualquier contacto físico sin su consentimiento, debido al trauma no permitía muestras de cariño por parte de nadie, realmente no lo soportaba, y de hecho hizo un amago de paciencia para no crear un incendio en el palacio pero la reina noto que el joven tembló ligeramente.

── ¿Te ocurre algo? ──Elsa preguntaba de forma preocupada, aunque también sonreía satisfecha para sus adentros ya que el príncipe se avergonzaba para después reír nerviosamente, mostrando una faceta íntima de él.

──Todo bien, no se preocupe ──El príncipe sonreía recuperando su ánimo ──.Solo me sorprendí es todo, no pensé que usted le gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas, majestad. ──Nuevamente la reina se sonrojo a mas no poder y el joven príncipe juro que escucho un audible _eres un tonto_ de los labios de la chica.

Su hermano observaba esa faceta y temía que desatara un infierno en el palacio, pero viendo que los ánimos se controlaban sus preocupaciones se fueron a medias, notaba que la luna estaba a su máximo esplendor y que los subordinados de Caden comenzaban a infiltrarse al palacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

──Ya es hora.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Tarde pero seguro. Espero que les haya gustado y verán que el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán "calientes" jajajajajajajajaja un buen chiste, bueno no. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta luego y nos leemos después.**


End file.
